Faux Semblants
by Yankee-Chan
Summary: Levy menait une petite vie sans soucis, avec ceux qui lui étaient chers, jusqu'au jour où elle fit la rencontre d'un certain Gajil. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que les ennuis allaient bientôt suivre, et qu'ils prendraient une ampleur qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer.
1. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 : À l'aube du changement

Note de l'auteur : Voici le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fanfiction ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Comme il s'agit d'un UA, nous ne sommes pas dans le monde de Fairy Tail provenant du manga, mais bien d'un univers que j'ai inventé. Avec l'aide de la talentueuse Moody Poison et de la fantastique Baella, j'ai réussi à rendre ce chapitre plus intéressant que le premier jet que j'avais pondu. Forcément, avaler en bloc un bon gros contexte bien chiant passe moins bien que si on l'insère de façon plus originale ! Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas, bien que tout soit ou sera expliqué au fil des chapitres.

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures à présent : des myriades d'étoiles et un voile d'encre avaient remplacé le ciel bleu ainsi que ses nuages. Proche de la fenêtre de sa chambre, une jeune fille blonde se tenait installée à son bureau. Consacrée entièrement à son travail, elle laissait le vent du soir soulever ses cheveux et faire voler les rideaux blancs. Ce qu'elle faisait ? Comme chaque jour, elle remplissait le journal intime qu'elle tenait.

_« Le vieux Makarov s'est encore énervé aujourd'hui. Il devrait pourtant savoir que son cœur ne le supporte pas. Si cela continue, il ne tiendra pas jusqu'à mes dix-huit ans et je me retrouverais sans tuteur. Si ma mère et mon père étaient encore de ce monde, il n'aurait pas eu à supporter le poids des affaires familiales en plus de la vieillesse. J'ai l'impression que je ne serai pas prête à suivre cette voie-là, même dans un an. Toutes ces histoires me paraissent tellement barbantes et compliquées… Donc, s'il pouvait éviter de trop se malmener, je pense qu'il s'agirait d'un gros avantage pour tous les habitants de la maison Heartfilia._

_Lorsqu'il a lu le journal ce matin, je crois qu'il n'a pas pu s'en empêcher. À force d'entendre le gouvernement rabâcher que tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes ou que la crise économique est moindre et sans importance, la coupe a certainement débordé. Elle était déjà pleine depuis un long moment. Comment ne pas se montrer tendu quand on sait que ce sont les trois familles les plus riches qui ont condamné le système économique d'antan ? Basé sur les guildes de travailleurs et sur l'argent qu'elles obtenaient en échange de services, il avait pourtant permis l'avancée technologique de tout le royaume. Je conçois que cela nuisait aux Doma, aux Journel et également aux Heartfilia. Mais de là à interdire les guildes pour que leurs bénéfices reviennent à l'État, puis à "nous" qui possédions déjà tant de richesses, je trouve la décision irrationnelle et surtout trop excessive._

_Certes, à cette époque je ne me trouvais reliée en aucune façon à Fairy Tail, cette guilde dont Makarov était le dirigeant. Je me sens tout de même impliquée maintenant que j'héberge ses membres. Cet accord tacite entra en vigueur au moment où le vétéran devint mon tuteur. N'ayant pas retrouvé de travail, ce fut avec une joie immense que j'accueillis tout ce beau monde dans la demeure de mes parents. Après leur mort, je ressentais le besoin de penser à autre chose, de me changer les idées. Ceux de Fairy Tail ayant à peu près mon âge, cela me paraissait la solution idéale. Depuis ce jour, ils vivent avec moi, mais chacun vaque à ses occupations en dehors ou à l'intérieur de la propriété. Ceux qui n'ont pas retrouvé d'emploi travaillent ici et sont également rémunérés._

_Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai le sentiment tenace que ce procès - celui qui a forcé Makarov à dissoudre Fairy Tail - a laissé des cicatrices indélébiles à l'ancien maître. Après tout, il était question du travail de toute une vie. Il considérait sa guilde comme sa propre famille. Il sait pourtant que la vie ne s'arrête pas là, la situation pourrait être bien pire. Du moment que la santé et les amis sont présents, tout va bien non ? »_

Poussant un bref soupir de fatigue, la main de la jeune femme se suspendit en l'air, tenant toujours sa plume. Elle se perdit un court instant dans ses réflexion puis la reposa, ne voyant pas ce qu'elle pourrait ajouter d'autre à ce texte d'une longueur déjà bien conséquente. À la place, elle glissa une simple coupure de journal entre les deux pages datées d'aujourd'hui. Elle fixa intensément le titre et un air triste se dessina sur son visage. « Ça frôle le ridicule », avait déclaré Makarov rien qu'en lisant la première phrase. Lucy passa ses doigts sur le fin papier gris et le relut une énième fois.

La fin des guildes est annoncée avec le démantèlement de Fairy Tail : le royaume entre dans une nouvelle ère de développement !

« Depuis maintenant près de cent cinquante ans, le royaume de Fiore connait un essor grandissant et sa renommée n'est plus à faire. La technologie y est avancée et l'économie stable grâce à ses dix sept millions d'habitants. Avec la fin des guildes de travailleurs, un gouvernement bourgeois s'est instauré, basé sur l'argent. Le capitalisme vient de faire son apparition. Le royaume est à présent gouverné par trois grandes familles : les Doma, les Journel et les Heartfilia, qui concentrent la plupart des richesses du pays. Guran, l'homme à la tête du clan Doma, a été élu il y a peu, devenant le représentant officiel de Fiore à l'étranger. Il prend dorénavant les décisions pour le pays, les pleins pouvoirs lui ont été accordés. Accompagné et conseillé par les deux autres familles, il eut tôt fait de démanteler les guildes, visant à rétablir un ordre plus sain. Fairy Tail fut la dernière à tomber après plusieurs mois de lutte. Il lui était impossible d'arracher la victoire malgré tous les arguments que son maître était parvenu à rassembler. Car l'argent qui revenait à ces guildes était gaspillé sans parvenir à l'État. Par conséquent, il ne servait aucunement au progrès technologique. C'est cet aspect-là que Guran a voulu éradiquer. Pour le bien du pays, il a réussi. S'en est suivi une crise économique qu'il avait prévue. La disparition du moyen le plus courant de recherche d'emploi avait entraîné un chômage massif qui fut cependant régulé à merveille. À présent, tous s'aperçoivent que les temps sont bien mieux sans les guildes et que la vie est plus facile et paisible. »

Lucy se frotta lentement les yeux, ses paupières alourdies par la fatigue. Un bâillement lui échappa, qu'elle masqua en plaçant sa main devant sa bouche, et elle s'étira longuement. Refermant son journal, elle éteignit sa lampe de bureau et se prépara à dormir en prévision de la dure journée qui l'attendait le lendemain. La vie était plus facile et paisible oui. Elle savait que cette phrase ne s'appliquait qu'à ceux qui avaient de l'argent, qu'elle était une des rares personnes à bénéficier de cette tranquillité.

* * *

~ Plus pour longtemps ~

* * *

L'atmosphère dans la librairie était chargée de l'odeur du papier et de la poussière. Une fragrance plutôt plaisante pour ceux qui appréciaient ce type d'endroit. Des tasses traînaient d'ailleurs un peu partout, principalement sur la grande table au centre de la pièce. On ne discernait même plus le bois verni sous l'amas de feuilles et de livres. Du côté de la presse qui vrombissait perpétuellement, il n'y avait pourtant pas la moindre trace d'un liquide quelconque. On ne connaissait que trop bien les ravages qu'ils pouvaient causer et cette presse-là leur était vitale. C'était la seule que possédait cette modeste maison d'édition : tout reposait donc sur cette machine qui se révélait souvent être capricieuse et menait la vie dure aux employés. Ils se trouvaient être au nombre de quatre, par ailleurs.

Tous installés dans une grande pièce à la tapisserie jaune et vieillie par le temps, chacun avait un but précis. Jason était toujours près de l'ordinateur et gardait le téléphone à portée de main, gérant les commandes de livres. Avec lui, tout était toujours fait dans une rapidité qui le faisait aisément passer pour hyperactif. Ses amis restaient convaincus que la source de ce comportement n'étaient due qu'au café et à cet écran auquel il restait scotché tout au long de la journée. Il parlait vite, mangeait vite, marchait vite, réfléchissait vite. Même si, pour ce dernier point, la pertinence de ses propos n'état pas toujours présente. Ensuite, il y avait Laki, une jeune femme aux étranges cheveux violets qui s'occupait habituellement de l'accueil et passait ses journées à conseiller les gens sur les livres à acheter. Raide comme une planche, elle pouvait rester debout des heures entières. Fried – qui s'occupait également de la bibliothèque des Heartfilia – et était chargé de la mise en page et du triage des ouvrages. Vêtu de son éternel manteau rouge, ses longs cheveux verts faisaient forte impression. Il détestait par-dessus tout quand Jason mâchait du chewing-gum, ce dernier ne prenant même pas la peine de fermer la bouche. Il s'énervait rarement, son calme restait légendaire en toutes circonstances. Et enfin, parmi ce beau petit monde, il y avait Levy.

C'était une jeune femme de dix-sept ans, possédant de longs cheveux bleus aux reflets cyans, bouclés et attachés par un ruban orange à motifs carrés. Ses yeux d'une tendre couleur chocolat, son petit nez tout mignon, ses joues roses et son sourire communicatif rendaient tout le monde heureux. Mais pas suffisamment pour espérer que cela n'aille plus loin, selon elle. Beaucoup de choses dans son physique semblaient être à revoir : trop petite et pas assez de formes pour attirer les garçons. Elle adorait lire par-dessus tout et aurait ardemment souhaité vivre une petite romance comme dans ces contes de fées qu'elle dévorait. C'était justement cette passion qui l'avait poussée à travailler ici. Elle avait tendance à oublier ce qui l'entourait lorsqu'un bon livre tombait entre ses mains. Elle n'en restait pas moins une traductrice et une correctrice remarquable. Personne ne lisait un livre plus vite qu'elle. De plus, elle était dotée d'une mémoire fantastique et retenait presque tout ce qui terminait sous les yeux. Autant utiliser ce don pour gagner sa vie. Auparavant, elle faisait partie de Fairy Tail, elle aussi. Elle s'est très bien entendue avec Lucy dès leur première rencontre et les deux filles sont bien vite devenues inséparables.

Habituellement, elle se tenait à un peu à l'écart des autres pour lire tranquillement, même si elle arrivait plutôt bien à se couper des bruits parasites qui régnaient dans la pièce (comme Jason en train de taper sur son clavier ou la presse qui peinait à cracher le papier). Aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception, silencieuse, elle se trouvait en bout de table et ne répondait que lorsqu'on l'interrogeait, sans même relever la tête.

Plongée dans l'essai d'une jeune auteure qui semblait passionnant et surtout prometteur, elle avait une fois de plus oublié l'heure. Levy lisait si vite et était si absorbée à chaque fois qu'elle ne corrigeait qu'après avoir entièrement terminé l'œuvre une première fois. Mais aujourd'hui il était un peu tard, comme en témoigna la main de Jason qui se posa sur son épaule.

— Levy ? C'est la fermeture. On y va ? lui demanda-il. Tu peux emmener le livre si tu veux.

— Oh, pardon Jason, j'avais totalement oublié l'heure ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire amusé par sa propre erreur.

Emmener le livre chez elle ? C'était si gentiment proposé qu'elle ne pouvait pas refuser. Elle ne considérait même pas cet acte comme du travail supplémentaire, il s'agissait juste d'une passion. Ce fut donc avec joie qu'elle le glissa dans son sac avant d'aller saluer et faire la bise à tout le monde. Comme chaque soir, Fried l'accompagnait et les deux jeunes gens attiraient de nombreux regards avec leurs coupes de cheveux excentriques. Ils n'y prêtaient guère attention, préférant discuter littérature et philosophie. Lucy avait déjà envoyé un message à son amie pour savoir quand elle rentrait, disant qu'elle avait beaucoup de choses à lui raconter. Sans doute son amourette avec Loki, un beau parleur à la crinière de lion qui venait souvent chez elle pour discuter et se détendre. Il avait tourné dans quelques publicités à la télévision et on le voyait aussi traîner dans les boites de nuit. Comme il avait touché la blonde en plein cœur, elle acceptait volontiers qu'il vienne s'entretenir avec elle. La jeune femme, quant à elle, pour des questions de sécurité, ne sortait pas sans un garde du corps. Qui, le plus souvent s'appelait Elfman et était assez… massif. À vrai dire, on ne remarquait que lui et il remplissait sa fonction dissuasive à merveille. Personne ne s'aventurait à moins de trois mètres de la blonde. C'était quelque chose qui devenait vite étouffant pour la jeune Heartfilia.

Si une longue heure de marche séparait la demeure des Heartfilia du centre-ville, seulement dix minutes suffisaient en voiture si la circulation restait fluide. Pourtant, Levy ne put s'en empêcher : sitôt calée sur le siège passager de la voiture de Fried, elle rouvrit le livre et replongea dans sa fascinante lecture. Elle ne parvenait plus à s'en détacher et souriait à chaque ligne. C'était un récit fantastique, parlant de Dragons, de magie, et bien évidemment de princesse à sauver. Sauf que dans ce récit, ladite princesse avait la particularité de préférer le Dragon au le chevalier.

— Prometteur ? demanda soudainement Fried, lui jetant un bref regard.

Elle releva la tête et rajusta ses lunettes de lecture avant de lui répondre.

— Je pense que oui, le scénario est vraiment original !

Ils échangèrent un bref sourire en arrivant devant les grilles de la propriété. Entourée d'un épais mur à la peinture blanche, l'entrée se trouvait gardée par un homme appelé Arzack ainsi que sa petite amie, Bisca. Ils n'en avaient pas l'air ainsi, habillés de façon tout à fait banale, mais il s'agissait de vrais tireurs d'élite. Levy les salua brièvement en baissant la vitre puis la voiture entra, suivant un sentier de terre battue entouré d'une pelouse absolument impeccable. Fried roula jusqu'au bâtiment qu'on avait aménagé en garage, un peu à l'écart de la grande bâtisse qu'on distinguait de loin. Elle aussi constituée de murs blancs, on y voyait de nombreuses et grandes fenêtres sur deux étages. Un seul mot suffisait à la qualifier : luxueuse. Les parents de Lucy n'avaient pas fait les plans à la va-vite : en plus des jardins qui s'étendaient sur au moins un kilomètre, la maison faisait forte impression.

À peine Levy eut-elle posé le pied sur le sol couvert de fleurs et de gazon entretenu au millimètre près que deux voix se firent entendre ainsi que des bruits de pas précipités.

— Levy-chan !

— Bon retour, Levy !

Les deux garçons qui venaient de se jeter sur elle s'appelaient Jett et Droy. Le premier adorait le jogging et faisait le tour du parc plusieurs fois par jour. Il était donc bien normal qu'on l'ait élevé au rang de gardien. C'était un ami d'enfance de la jeune fille, il lui avait même demandé un rendez-vous galant, mais Levy avait décliné. Tout comme pour Droy d'ailleurs. Qui lui se trouvait justement être le jardinier, adorant les plantes, mais également le cuisinier. Et cela se voyait qu'il aimait la bonne nourriture autant que la préparer, il était assez… volumineux. Mais ça n'empêchait personne de lui faire de bons câlins. Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas que cela aille plus loin avec eux ? Eh bien, elle ne souhaitait pas que leur amitié se brise par des disputes ou de la jalousie par sa faute. Surtout qu'elle les considérait plus comme des grands frères que comme de probables ou futurs petits-amis. Ils avaient grandi ensemble, les liens formés étaient différents.

— Merci les garçons, rit la jeune femme en se faisant serrer chaleureusement contre les deux hommes.

Chaque jour elle se faisait saluer ainsi. Grâce à cet accueil, elle oubliait ses tracas si quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle les embrassa sur les deux joues, remit correctement la bandoulière de son sac sur son épaule, puis partit avec ses deux amis pour continuer la discussion au court d'une petite promenade. Ils iraient manger ensuite, pour retrouver Lucy ainsi que les autres filles. Tout se passait bien, Levy était heureuse, la vie allait et venait, sans aucun souci.

Et pourtant, sans même le savoir, la jeune fille était déjà au centre de gros ennuis qui n'allaient pas tarder à lui tomber dessus.


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 : La routine se brise…

Note de l'auteur : Voici le chapitre deux ! Un gros merci à Moody Poison et à Baella, mes deux fantastiques bêta–lectrices J'espère que ça vous plaira. La suite devra attendre encore j'imagine. La rentrée approche à grands pas, je vais avoir pas mal de boulot sans compter que j'emménage dans ma chambre d'étudiant donc j'ai pleins de papiers à remplir et à signer. Et que j'aurais pas le net tout de suite.

* * *

La sonnerie stridente d'un réveil matin arracha Levy à ses doux rêves pour se reconnecter à la réalité. Le chant des oiseaux aurait été plus plaisant à entendre mais dans ces conditions ses yeux seraient restés étroitement clos et son esprit bien loin. Poussant un faible gémissement, son bras encore lourd de fatigue s'écrasa sur le bouton pour faire taire le bruit qui agaçait ses oreilles.

Sa chambre était située au deuxième étage, coté Est, avec une belle vue sur la forêt par delà les jardins et le mur d'enceinte. La pièce ressemblait d'ailleurs plus à une bibliothèque qu'à une réelle chambre à coucher. Un lit double était entouré par deux grandes étagères de livres pleines à craquer. À sa droite se trouvait une fenêtre et à gauche la porte menant au couloir et aux autres chambres. En face d'elle, une troisième porte donnait sur une petite salle de bain rien qu'à elle. La pièce était vaste, meublée de façon très sobre malgré la richesse certaine qu'on pouvait y voir.

La jeune femme étouffa un bâillement avec sa main et finit par s'étirer. Ses pieds se posèrent sur un tapis doux et moelleux quand elle se leva. Habillée d'une petite nuisette rose pâle, elle s'emmitoufla dans un peignoir avant d'ouvrir la porte. Le geste fut à peine exécuté que Levy sursauta en voyant un jeune homme courir dans le couloir en caleçon. Il était poursuivit par un autre garçon aux cheveux roses qui brandissait un coussin et braillait comme un sauvage. Les disputes entre ces deux–là ne cesseraient jamais. Le premier s'appelait Grey et la jeune fille rougit lentement en le voyant encore une fois à moitié nu. Elle ne l'avait noté que lorsqu'il était arrivé au bout du couloir, encore légèrement endormie. Elle n'avait jamais été surprise d'apprendre qu'il faisait fuir les enfants s'il vendait des glaces dans cette tenue. L'autre qui était juste derrière à brailler était Natsu. Il faisait tournoyer un coussin par-dessus sa tête de la même façon que lorsqu'il travaillait à la pizzeria et qu'il étirait la pâte dans les airs. Il était entré très jeune à Fairy Tail, son père ayant quitté la maison à cause de son travail. Depuis, plus aucune nouvelle de sa part, le pauvre garçon ignorait s'il était encore vivant.

— Salut Levy ! s'exclamèrent–ils en synchronisation parfaite avant de reprendre leur course.

L'intéressée n'avait même pas eu le temps de leur rendre la politesse. C'était toujours comme ça dès le matin: ça chahutait de partout. Elle leur cria juste de prendre garde à ne rien casser mais son message fut couvert par les piques qu'ils se lançaient.

Le premier étage du grand manoir était entièrement composé de chambres. Si bien qu'il ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un dortoir. En plus luxueux bien évidemment. Il n'y avait qu'à sentir la douceur du tapis rouge sous de petits pieds nus et le marbre des murs. La maison était assez grande pour que chacun ait sa petite pièce privée. Le nettoyage restait à la charge du propriétaire. C'était la raison première pour laquelle Levy ne rentrait absolument jamais dans une chambre appartenant à un homme. Lentement, elle se dirigea vers sa gauche où l'on distinguait un escalier en colimaçon qui descendait, au bout du couloir. Il y en avait un autre également à droite mais celui–ci montait. Il menait au dernier étage, vers la bibliothèque et l'observatoire. Un homme du nom de Gerald s'en occupait et vivait même dedans. La jeune femme lui parlait parfois, lorsqu'ils se croisaient. Il restait très discret la plupart du temps et observait les étoiles avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

Tandis qu'elle descendait les marches en se tenant prudemment à la rampe –elle était déjà tombée une fois donc elle prenait ses précautions– elle perçut une voix furieuse monter jusqu'à elle.

— Vous n'avez pas bientôt fini vos gamineries tous les deux ! Voila ce qui se passe quand on fout le bordel, vous empêchez tout le monde de manger correctement et vous avez fait tomber mon fraisier ! Et qui va nettoyer après ?

Rien qu'à l'intonation et à l'entente du mot « fraisier » Levy sut qu'il s'agissait d'Erza. Les garçons l'avaient rapidement surnommée « le Gendarme », quelle ironie puisqu'elle en avait fait son métier. C'était une femme très belle et charismatique même pour ses amies qui la traitaient avec respect malgré la complicité évidente. Elle avait la manie de tout vouloir contrôler. Comme un gendarme, oui. Elle adorait les fraisiers mais comble de malchance, elle n'arrivait pas à en manger un seul tranquillement : il fallait toujours que quelqu'un vienne la déranger.

Se doutant un peu que l'atmosphère tendue n'allait pas plaire à tout le monde, elle descendit timidement les quelques marches restantes. Levy faisait preuve d'une grande timidité, atténuée envers les gens qu'elle connaissait. Ce qui ne l'empêchait guère de se sentir mal à l'aise dans une situation comme celle–ci, où tous les regards se poseraient sur elle.

— Coucou tout le monde ! lança–t–elle cependant avec un maigre sourire, histoire de détendre les choses.

Un concert de réponses envahit la pièce et Lucy se leva même pour l'étreindre brièvement, suivi de Droy et de Jett. Comme à chaque fois : cela ressemblait presque à un rituel maintenant. La jeune fille sourit et leur répondit avant de s'installer à la table du petit déjeuner avec tout le monde. Entourée par le bruit incessant des conversations, elle se prépara quelques tartines tout en discutant avec ses proches. Ainsi, elle avait beau être fatiguée en se levant, celle–ci s'envolait toujours une fois arrivée en bas.

— Dis, Levy, tu fais quoi ce soir ? interrogea soudain Lucy en face d'elle.

— J'avais prévu de me chercher quelques livres à la bibliothèque avant de rentrer, pourquoi ? répondit la bleutée en remuant dans son chocolat chaud.

— D'après Mirajane, Gerald a donné un rencart à Erza, elle les a entendus en fouinant du coté de l'observatoire hier. On voulait organiser une soirée entre filles pour lui tirer les vers du nez.

La blonde ricana faiblement ce qui eut le don de faire sourire son amie. Ce fut donc tout naturellement qu'elle accepta l'invitation. Elle n'allait pas rester à la bibliothèque toute la nuit, elle serait rentrée bien avant que la Lune ne soit haute dans le ciel. Une jolie horloge lui rappela l'heure et elle prit congé pour retourner se préparer. Bientôt elle recommençait le travail et ne voulait pas que Fried attende trop longtemps. Dans les escaliers, elle croisa Makarov qui venait apparemment de se lever. Il portait un étrange bonnet et une tenue orange aux rayures bleues. Son air fatigué laissa place à un petit éclair malicieux lorsqu'il fixa les jambes dénudées de Levy. Oui, le vieux tuteur de Lucy était un pervers. Mais il ne faisait que toucher avec les yeux. Le saluant rapidement, elle s'enferma ensuite dans sa chambre.

Un peu pressée par le temps, elle opta pour une courte robe jaune et des sandales. Elle récupéra son sac, tenta de dompter ses éternels cheveux bouclés puis redescendit en prenant soin de ne pas sauter de marches pour ne pas tomber. C'est que ça glisse le marbre ! La plupart de ses camarades étaient déjà partis ou se préparaient. Sauf Natsu et Grey qui se disputaient encore dans un coin et Luxus. Ce dernier se trouvait être le petit fils de Makarov. Ses cheveux blonds, sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui lui barrait le visage et sa carrure impressionnante intimidait la plupart des filles. À en voir son air absolument blasé et Mirajane –une barmaid aux cheveux blancs– à côté de lui, il était en train de lui apprendre comment fonctionnait Fairybook. Lucy lui avait décrit ce réseau social comme étant le temple des couples et des informations sur internet. La jeune femme friande de ce genre de ragots avait sauté sur l'occasion. Comble de malchance, elle ignorait comment tout cela fonctionnait. Et c'était donc « l'informaticien » qui se chargeait de lui apprendre. Même si Luxus se révélait aussi être électricien. Cette vocation lui était apparue après qu'il ait mis les doigts dans une prise et se soit pris une décharge. Apparemment, il avait apprécié la chose. Affichant son sourire habituel, Levy se dirigea vers Fried qui rassemblait lui aussi ses affaires.

— Salut, Fried ! Je suis prête, on part quand tu veux.

— Tu peux déjà aller à la voiture si tu veux, j'arrive dans cinq minutes.

Elle opina et obéit en sortant de la maison. Se dirigeant à pas lents vers le garage, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts la rattrapa en chemin. Ils montèrent et s'en allèrent pour Magnoria. Il fallait partir tôt il y avait toujours plus de circulation le matin. Tous les deux se rendirent sur leur lieu de travail pour une énième journée. La routine continuait.

Lorsque la maison d'édition ferma, Levy informa son conducteur de son envie d'aller à la bibliothèque. Certes, la famille Heartfilia en avait une et possédait de nombreux ouvrages, cependant la bleutée voulait lire les nouveaux arrivages. Fried insista un peu sur le fait qu'elle devrait rentrer à pied mais elle affirma que ça ne la dérangeait pas. Avec un petit sourire vaincu, il la salua donc et rentra seul pendant qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'un de ses paradis sur terre, comme elle les appelait. Les minutes qu'elle pensait passer à l'intérieur se changèrent rapidement en heures. Flânant entre les rayons, attrapant un ou deux livres au passage et en lisant des extraits d'autres ouvrages, elle ne sortit que vers vingt heures. Autrement dis, très tard. Et là se trouvait le principal défaut de Levy : l'oubli du temps qui passait lorsqu'elle était entourée de livres. Réservant à la hâte ceux qu'elle désirait, elle sortit et envoya un message à Lucy, lui disant qu'elle était sur le chemin du retour.

Elle marchait dans les rues de Magnoria, longeant le fleuve où se réverbéraient les éclats du coucher de soleil qui illuminaient le ciel d'une couleur mordorée. C'était pour cela qu'elle aimait cette ville. Elle était grande et pourtant bien plus aérée que Crocus, la capitale. Là–bas, le ciel était gris à cause de la pollution : on y voyait rarement le soleil et encore moins de verdure. Tandis qu'ici, bien que Magnoria soit une des villes principales du pays, son cadre était cent fois plus agréable et tranquille. Elle passa près de la cathédrale Kardia, un monument historique très apprécié des touristes. Instinctivement, elle releva la tête vers ses deux tours à l'architecture fine et élaborée. Elle se demandait toujours comment des gens avaient pu construire un tel édifice sans la technologie d'aujourd'hui. Durant une fraction de seconde elle crut discerner quelqu'un sur le sommet d'une des tours. Un clignement des paupières et l'ombre avait disparu. Sans doute un effet d'optique. Cela n'avait pas d'importance et elle reprit sa marche tranquillement.

Avançant dans la rue pavée qui la mènerait à la sortie de la ville, la jeune femme était perdue dans ses pensées et ne faisait aucunement attention au reste. Quelques voitures passaient, rentrant du travail. Même s'il y avait peu de circulation à une heure aussi tardive. Tout le monde était chez soi autour d'un bon repas. Sauf elle et ce qu'elle ignorait c'est qu'elle serait encore retardée. Alors que la nuit commençait déjà à tomber. Les ombres reprenaient leurs droits. Elles paraissaient peut–être inoffensives lorsque le soleil imposait sa domination mais à présent tout le contraire se produisait. Levy n'aimait pas ce qui était sombre. Elle préférait passer ses soirées dans son lit à bouquiner, avec une lumière rassurante. Ici, pas de lumière hormis celle immaculée de la Lune qui faisait apparaître de drôles de formes sur les murs des maisons. Mis à part le vent dans les branches et le vrombissement des dernières voitures au loin, elle n'entendait plus rien. Son ventre noué commençait à l'oppresser, l'empêchant de respirer aussi convenablement qu'elle l'aurait souhaité. La jeune fille se retourna de nombreuses fois, comme angoissée d'apercevoir des ombres la guetter. Elle savait que ce serait pire en sortant de la ville. Car elle n'aurait que le chemin, les arbres et la nature alentour. Pas de maisons auxquelles elle pourrait toquer et demander à ce qu'on la ramène. Elle regrettait de ne pas être rentrée plus tôt, ou que Fried ne l'ait pas accompagnée.

Après de longues minutes passées dans un silence pourtant rempli des murmures du vent, des bruits de pas sur le sol bien trop proches et étrangement inquiétants résonnèrent à ses oreilles. Elle hésita quelques secondes à se retourner, se disant qu'il ne s'agissait sans doute que d'une personne pressée revenant des courses. Ou de sa peur qui rendaient la nuit, les ombres et les frémissements bien plus effrayants. Pourtant, l'écho ne s'estompait pas, comme un rappel à chaque pas qu'elle faisait pour dire que quelque chose était derrière elle. La jeune fille poussa un bref soupir pour tenter de reprendre ses esprits et se retourna finalement, après un long moment d'hésitation.

Elle avait vu tout faux. Et se détourna immédiatement pour regarder devant elle. L'homme qui la suivait et la fixait ne devait pas voir que sa présence l'avait affectée. Si elle l'ignorait, faisait comme s'il n'était pas là, il ne lui chercherait pas querelle. Son cœur s'était mis à battre dans sa poitrine. Peut–être que cette armoire à glace aux cheveux bruns ne la suivait pas après tout ? Elle n'était pas paranoïaque mais dans le doute, mieux valait se méfier, surtout à une heure aussi tardive alors qu'elle était seule. Et c'était ce qu'elle faisait vu que ce type ne la lâchait pas. Non, elle ne devait pas paniquer, ne pas s'enfuir en courant… rester calme. Son cerveau ne cessait de lui envoyer des avertissements, comme si on lui avait collé un panneau devant les yeux où était écrit « DANGER » en rouge. Une partie de son esprit restait sourde à tout cela. Comme si le simple fait de l'ignorer allait arranger la chose. Instinctivement, elle accéléra le pas en serrant la bandoulière de son sac, prête à se retourner et à l'utiliser comme s'il s'agissait d'une arme. Elle avait un ou deux livres dedans, si elle le touchait ça ferait mal.

— C'est pas bien de se balader toute seule, petite.

Elle roula des yeux. Qu'on se moque d'elle à propos de sa taille était classique, elle avait fini par s'y habituer. Elle aurait même pu en rire si elle n'avait pas été certaine que cela agisse comme une provocation. Et dans sa situation, mieux valait ne pas provoquer, justement. Surtout lorsque un second homme sortit d'une ruelle sombre à sa droite. Son sourire rassurant sonnait bien trop faux. Levy avait clairement remarqué qu'il ne faisait que simuler. Il eut beau passer une main légère dans ses cheveux courts pour se donner un air décontracté, cela ne changea rien à l'impression qu'il dégageait. Son ombre planait sur elle pour tenter de l'intimider. Tout ceci n'était qu'une mise en scène et elle ne tomberait jamais dans leurs filets. S'en était blessant de constater qu'ils étaient convaincus qu'elle viendrait à eux aussi facilement. D'un bref coup d'œil, elle regarda derrière elle. Le fleuve qui traversait Magnoria. Elle pouvait toujours sauter dans l'eau mais s'ils étaient déterminés elle ne leur échapperait pas.

— On peut te ramener si tu veux ! ricana le second qui venait juste de se montrer.

Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de reculer en fixant le sol. C'était une attitude qui avait une chance sur deux de les énerver mais elle s'en fichait. Elle n'aurait pas pu supporter leurs regards. Son corps tremblait déjà assez et son cœur battait bien trop vite. Elle poussa un cri de surprise lorsque le premier lui attrapa le bras et se débattit du mieux qu'elle put malgré l'angoisse qui paralysait ses membres. En vain. Que pouvait–elle faire face à ces deux hommes ? Rien du tout. Si ce n'est crier en espérant avoir de l'aide. Ils s'approchèrent d'elle lentement, posément. Comme s'ils ne désiraient pas lui faire de mal. Ce que trahissait bien leur regard plein d'envie. Elle recula en s'agrippant férocement à son sac, prête à s'en servir au moindre geste violent, malgré une voix dans sa tête lui disant qu'elle n'en aurait pas le temps. Muette, tétanisée par la peur, elle ne parlait toujours pas. Elle se retrouva très vite bloquée par les deux hommes bien trop proches d'elle. Et ils lui sautèrent dessus avant même qu'elle n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche pour crier sa détresse.

Du haut du clocher de la cathédrale, il l'avait déjà repérée. Pendant un instant, lorsqu'elle s'était arrêtée pour admirer la bâtisse, il avait pensé qu'elle l'avait vu. Apparemment non. Ses cheveux bleus la rendaient trop voyante pour qu'il la manque et elle n'avait traversé que quelques rues. Il plissa les yeux en remarquant deux hommes un peu trop proches d'elle. Traîner à une heure pareille dans Magnoria n'était pas recommencé pour une fille. Surtout une fille comme elle qu'on avait l'impression de pouvoir casser en deux d'un simple coup de poing. Il y avait beaucoup de délinquants et de marchands de drogues sur les bords du canal lorsque tout le monde dormait. Les meurtres étaient rares mais il y en avait déjà eu. Il descendit rapidement en s'agrippant aux prises qu'il trouvait sur les murs de l'église, ne prenant pas la peine de trouver un chemin plus sûr. Elle risquait de se faire enlever sous ses yeux, la moindre des choses était de réagir. D'autant que ça n'arrangeait pas ses affaires. À quelques mètres du sol, il sauta agilement et s'engagea dans les rues. Le cri qu'il entendit l'avertit que les deux pervers qui s'en prenaient à la bleutée étaient passés à l'action.

C'était plus difficile de se repérer la nuit et au sol que sur le toit d'un joli bâtiment. Il le remarqua bien vite. Il venait rarement à Magnoria et ne connaissait pas spécialement bien ses rues. Après tout, cela ne faisait que quelques jours qu'il était là, à attendre, guetter. Aider cette jeune fille n'était pas prévu dans ses plans au départ mais finalement cela tombait plutôt bien. Sans freiner sa course, il prit une ruelle à gauche en manquant de se cogner contre le mur et déboula devant la scène à une vitesse fulgurante. Celui qui avait saisi la jeune femme par le bras n'eut pas le temps de se protéger du coup de poing qu'on venait de lui envoyer. Il se le prit en pleine tête, recula d'un pas sous l'impact et buta contre le rebord du canal avant de tomber dans l'eau. Trop surprise et terrifiée, Levy n'avait pas compris ce qu'il s'était passé et était tombée au sol, s'éraflant les genoux au passage. Le second homme qui était de mèche avec le premier s'en désintéressa pour aller frapper l'inconnu qui venait de la sauver. Levy le vit s'effondrer et suivre son copain dans l'inconscience après s'être prit un coup dans l'estomac. Le calme était retombé dans la ruelle aussi vite qu'il était parti il y a quelques minutes.

— Debout.

Encore sous le choc, elle poussa un second cri lorsque son sauveur la releva sèchement pour la remettre sur ses pieds. Il la dépassait d'au moins une tête et semblait légèrement plus fin de constitution que ses deux attaquants. Si la jeune femme paraissait excentrique avec ses cheveux bleus, ce type–là l'était tout autant. Son visage froid était recouvert de piercings arrondis et ses pupilles d'un rouge sombre, la fixaient sans pour autant montrer une quelconque hostilité. Malgré le peu qu'elle en avait entendu, elle savait sa voix grave et profonde, du genre de celles qui vous faisait trembler rien qu'à l'écouter.

— Je… m–merci… de m'avoir aidée, bredouilla–t–elle en ramassant son sac qui était tombé.

Aucune réponse, juste un léger « hmm » à peine perceptible. Elle essuya vaguement ses joues. Oui, de peur et de soulagement, elle avait pleuré. Levy replaça son sac sur son épaule en rougissant, guère accoutumée à ce genre de situations. Que devait-elle dire ou faire ? Par ailleurs, elle ignorait si ce gars l'avait aidée par bonté où s'il allait l'enlever à son tour.

— Y'a vraiment des inconscients dans c'te ville, déclara–t–il soudain en la faisant sursauter. T'habites où ? Que j'te raccompagne, d'toute façon j'ai que ça à faire.

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête vers lui, elle le vit rentrer ses mains dans les poches de son blazer. Il portait un haut rouge en dessous, un pantalon noir et des baskets. Tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal pour un jeune parcourant les rues. Il avait l'air plus âgé qu'elle. Et d'après sa question, il ne lui laissait pas le choix de refuser sa compagnie. Elle ignorait si elle devait le vouvoyer ou le tutoyer. Dans le doute, elle choisit la première option.

— Voyez vous où se trouve la demeure Heartfilia ? interrogea–t–elle en se faisant plus petite, comme si la moindre de ses paroles était un crime.

— Arrête avec le « vous », la coupa–t–il sèchement. Raté !

C'était incroyable comme cet homme l'intimidait. Peut–être que c'était à cause de ses cheveux longs, noirs et hérissés. Comme la crinière des lions, à quelques différences près. De nouveau il ne lui répondit pas et se contenta d'attraper son poignet pour l'entraîner dans les rues. Un petit glapissement lui échappa. Sa tentative d'enlèvement l'avait rendue plus que craintive. La preuve, son cœur continuait de battre la chamade en elle et un tas d'émotions la submergeaient. Elle se sentait à la fois soulagée et perdue. Sans oublier qu'elle avait toujours horriblement peur et ne s'était pas remise du choc. Si elle avait pu, elle se serait jetée dans les bras du garçon qui l'emmenait pour le remercier mais son intuition lui disait de ne pas le faire. Il avançait vite et la prise sur son poignet était si forte qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à se dégager. Elle était forcée de courir pour le suivre et se retrouva rapidement essoufflée. L'autre ne ralentit pas pour autant et ne disait toujours aucun mot. Pas un seul regard pour elle. Ce n'était pas plus mal, elle avait le temps de l'observer ainsi. De dos, il paraissait encore plus grand mais moins intimidant. Peut–être n'étais–ce pas dû à ses cheveux mais à ses yeux. Elle avait remarqué qu'ils étaient fendus comme l'iris des chats. A moins que ce ne soit à cause de la pénombre et qu'elle ait mal vu. Elle était curieuse, avait envie de lui poser tout un tas de questions. Sauf que son étrange mutisme la faisait taire. Il ne semblait pas être le genre de personne à parler énormément.

Leur marche lui parût interminable. Le temps qu'ils sortent de la ville et fassent tout le chemin pour arriver à la propriété, il devait être plus de vingt et une heure. Ses amies devaient se faire un sang d'encre. Au bout de quelques mètres, lorsque les lumières du manoir leur apparurent, l'homme qui la tenait la lâcha brusquement et s'arrêta.

— T'y es. Pas la peine de m'remercier pour ça, rentre chez toi.

Elle le fit quand même. Son « merci » n'avait été qu'un souffle. Elle était certaine qu'il l'avait perçu. Bisca et Arzack étaient encore dehors puisqu'il y avait de la lumière. Et Lucy lui avait laissé au moins une quarantaine de messages pour savoir pourquoi elle était en retard, de plus en plus inquiète. Puisqu'elle était arrivée elle n'allait pas y répondre et se contenter de s'excuser platement. Elle hésitait encore à raconter ce qui s'était passé. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'on lui colle également un garde du corps du genre d'Elfman. Enfin, elle pouvait toujours tenter de convaincre les filles que ce n'était pas grand-chose. Lentement, elle tourna la tête vers celui qui l'avait aidée pour lui demander si elle pouvait faire quelque chose pour le remercier. Elle ne vit que la nuit et le vent qui faisait bouger les herbes hautes. Il avait disparu aussi vite qu'il était apparu, sans un mot, sans un son. Levy resta plantée dans l'herbe durant quelques minutes, l'esprit perdu dans le vague. Puis elle marcha en direction de la maison déjà mal à l'aise à propos de l'explication qu'elle devrait donner.


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 : Perturbations

Note de l'auteur : Voila le chapitre trois, encore et toujours en retard je sais. J'y peux rien, y'a peu de choses qui vont en ce moment même si je reste positive et que le moral est dans la barre du vert ça se ressent coté inspiration et envie d'écrire. Enfin, j'ai envie d'écrire, comme toujours mais j'y arrive pas, je bloque, je flemmarde et donc je fais autre chose.

* * *

Levy avait peut–être eu quelques réticences à exprimer la raison pour laquelle elle était en retard mais elle l'avait finalement fait. Elle était à peine arrivée devant les portes de la propriété qu'Arzak et Bisca étaient venus à sa rencontre. Remarquant son teint pâle et l'heure tardive à laquelle elle arrivait, ils lui posèrent quelques questions auxquelles elle répondit sans trop y faire attention, donnant uniquement de vagues informations. La jeune femme aux cheveux verts l'avait raccompagnée à l'intérieur, laissant son petit ami monter la garde seul pour quelques minutes avant de repartir.

Oui, il restait encore cette soirée entre filles à laquelle elle avait été conviée. Elle était un peu en retard certes mais avait une excuse toute préparée et vraie. Elle passa devant les garçons mais ils ne répondirent pas à son salut, trop absorbés par le sport à la télévision. Ce n'était pas grave et leur concentration la fit sourire. Habituellement ils semblaient si dissipés ! Le contraste était comique. Sans un bruit, elle monta les escaliers et s'enferma dans sa chambre. La porte en bois lui fut d'une grande utilité puisqu'elle s'y appuya en poussant un long soupir. D'une main tremblante, elle chercha à tâtons l'interrupteur et la lumière l'éblouit lorsqu'elle appuya dessus. Ces deux rencontres simultanées –celle de ces sales types comme de celui qui l'avait sauvée– l'avaient vraiment marquée. Elle avait besoin de se changer les idées et choisit d'aller prendre une douche bien chaude.

Un étrange sentiment tourbillonnait dans son cœur et l'angoissait. Depuis qu'elle était entrée à Fairy Tail, elle se sentait en sécurité. Avec les années, cette impression avait grandi. Comme si elle était invulnérable, ne risquait rien et était certaine que personne ne s'en prendrait à elle. Elle croyait en ses amis et savaient qu'ils viendraient la sauver. Dans sa tête, l'illusion que le monde était bon et que personne ne lui ferait du mal perdurait. Était–elle trop naïve ? Sans doute un peu. Elle devait parfois mélanger les histoires de ses livres à la réalité. Parce qu'elle voulait croire qu'au fond tout le monde avait une part de gentillesse. C'était enfantin mais c'était ainsi qu'elle voyait les choses. Une partie de ses idéaux s'était envolée cette nuit. Si cet homme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux rouges n'avait pas été là, elle aurait sans doute été brisée à jamais. Elle lui était infiniment reconnaissante pour son aide. Il fallait admettre qu'il l'intriguait également. Il paraissait si distant et sombre qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions. La première étant : _« Pourquoi est–il venu me secourir ? » _Elle l'ignorait et aurait aimé le revoir pour la lui soumettre. C'était certainement impossible, il était déjà loin. Il avait disparu si vite qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir. De plus, elle savait qu'il l'intimiderait sans doute trop pour qu'elle puisse assouvir sa curiosité.

Une fois lavée et détendue, Levy sortit de la douche, se sécha et enfila son pyjama. Son sourire était toujours là, seuls ses yeux trahissaient son tourment. Silencieusement, elle traversa le couloir et s'arrêta devant la porte de son amie, les éclats de voix enjouées lui parvenant au travers des murs. Elle toqua rapidement et ses joues rosirent lorsqu'elle perçut le silence soudain. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de saluer Lucy, cette dernière lui avait sauté au cou dès qu'elle l'avait reconnue.

— Levy ! Bon sang on était super inquiètes ! Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé, pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à mes messages ?

— Je pensais rentrer rapidement donc je n'ai pas pris la peine d'y répondre, s'excusa la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus, la mine contrite.

Elle entra avec une certaine lenteur dans la pièce, accueillie par Erza, Mirajane et sa sœur Lisanna, Laki et Kanna. L'inquiétude et la curiosité étaient clairement marquées sur les visages tandis qu'elle prenait place, plus gênée et rougissante que jamais.

— Encore pardon pour mon retard, bredouilla la jeune femme en admirant ses mains.

Assise en tailleur sur un coussin blanc, ses yeux passèrent timidement sur ses amies. Elles ne semblaient pas en colère bien au contraire et son mal–être disparut presque aussitôt.

— Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, voyons ! s'exclama Mirajane. Raconte nous un peu ce qui t'es arrivé, Bisca m'a juste dit que tu t'étais fait aborder par deux gars dans un de ses messages.

Décidément, la barmaid ne changerait jamais : toujours aussi avide de petits potins. La mèche avait donc été vendue. Elle était douée pour tirer les vers du nez des gens. Un peu confuse dans ses idées, Levy ne fit que bredouiller au départ, peinant à s'exprimer clairement. Les évènements étaient encore trop frais dans son esprit et cela la perturbait. Ses amies restaient silencieuses, hochant parfois de la tête pour l'encourager. Puis finalement, après quelques minutes, elle lâcha tout.

— J'étais sur le chemin du retour quand deux hommes m'ont abordée. Leurs intentions étaient loin d'être honnêtes et si un troisième garçon ne m'avait pas sauvée ils m'auraient sans doute violée…

Levy se sentait coupable et mal à l'aise, cela s'entendait au son de sa voix. Elle était gênée que quelqu'un ait été forcé de l'aider. Et également de s'être trouvée au cœur de gros ennuis qu'elle n'avait pas désirés. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on s'occupe d'elle, elle était assez grande pour le faire. D'accord, elle paraissait faible et fragile mais ce n'était pas une raison pour qu'on se sente obligé de le faire. Elle désirait par-dessus tout s'affirmer, être forte et ne plus dépendre des autres. Cet objectif était encore bien loin mais elle ferait tout pour l'atteindre.

— Un troisième garçon ? C'était qui ?

La question de Lucy la ramena rapidement sur terre. La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus se rendit alors compte qu'elle ignorait même le prénom de son sauveur. Dans le feu de l'action, elle avait omis de le lui demander. Après quelques secondes de silence, elle se décida finalement à répondre honnêtement.

— Je ne sais pas. Il était grand avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux rouges. C'était la première fois que je le voyais à Magnoria et il ne m'a pas dit son nom.

Les filles qui s'étaient réunies autour d'elle se plongèrent dans une profonde réflexion, cherchant dans leurs souvenirs si elles avaient déjà aperçu cet homme. L'une après l'autre, elles secouèrent la tête négativement. Tout cela ne leur disait rien.

— C'est pas grave, l'important c'est que tu ailles bien, déclara Mirajane.

— Il va vraiment falloir renforcer la sécurité de cette ville, râla Erza, les bras croisés. Si tu veux Elfman peut venir avec toi lorsqu'il ne surveille pas Lucy.

— Euh, non, sans façon ! s'exclama Levy en secouant les bras. Mais merci quand même. Je doute que ça se reproduise, je n'ai pas besoin de garde du corps !

Et elle n'en voulait pas non plus. Surtout Elfman. Ce n'était pas contre lui mais le frère de Mirajane et Lisanna était un peu trop bruyant et voyant à son goût. Plus elle était discrète et mieux c'était. Le sujet semblait clos même si Levy pressentait qu'on allait la surveiller. Elle n'avait plus tellement envie de parler de cet incident, juste l'oublier. D'ailleurs, elle nota avec un sourire amusé qu'elle avait peut–être permis aux filles d'oublier Erza et son rencart, puisqu'ils n'en parlèrent pas du reste de la soirée.

…

Le lendemain se déroula exactement de la même façon que la veille. Comme si la routine n'avait été aucunement perturbée par cet incident. À ceci près que Fried ne quittait plus Levy d'une semelle. Elle n'avait rien dit à son collègue Jason : elle ne souhaitait pas l'inquiéter pour si peu. Lorsqu'elle quitta son lieu de travail, elle tomba pile devant une scène à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas. Elle avait vraiment eu de la chance que tout cela se passe pile devant la maison d'édition et surtout d'avoir réussi à _le_ discerner dans la foule.

Lorsqu'elle _le_ reconnut son cœur rata un battement, comme si elle venait de chuter dans un abîme vertigineux. D'ailleurs ce ne fut pas uniquement lui qu'elle identifia. Menaçants et dominateurs, les deux types qui avaient voulu lui faire du mal étaient présents également. Levy déglutit péniblement, les souvenirs de la veille revenant juste devant ses yeux, lui masquant la scène qui s'y déroulait. D'un geste évasif elle secoua la tête et fit glisser son sac de son épaule. Son sauveur était en danger les deux types l'avaient acculé dans un coin pour tenter de le dominer. La veille, il avait pris le dessus grâce à l'effet de surprise qu'il n'avait plus à présent. C'était à Levy de se rendre utile et d'aider désormais. Elle n'était plus celle qu'on sauvait. Lucy lui avait donné une bombe anti–agression et elle comptait bien s'en servir ! Prête à pousser un cri qui attirerait leur attention, elle s'élança au pas de course vers la scène. Fried qui ne la lâchait plus sursauta face à ce brusque changement et la suivit sans comprendre alors qu'elle restait sourde à ses interpellations.

Esquivant les passants pressés, elle s'immobilisa au moment où elle vit le garçon aux yeux rouges sortir un couteau de sa poche. Ses ennemis se figèrent brusquement et commencèrent à reculer tandis que lui s'avançait, sombre et déterminé. Il semblait si inébranlable qu'elle craignit soudain qu'il ne commette un meurtre. Ses lèvres étaient pincées en une ligne fine qui dévoilait un sourire étrangement inquiétant. Au bout de quelques secondes, les deux hommes perdirent ce qu'il leur restait de ténacité et disparurent dans une ruelle. Ce fut ce moment précis que choisit Levy pour se montrer. Finalement elle n'avait pas servi à grand-chose. Personne n'était blessé, c'était le principal.

— Levy ! Où est–ce que tu vas ? interrogea Fried d'une voix légèrement autoritaire.

Trop hypnotisée par son sauveur qui fixait l'endroit où ses attaquants avaient disparu, elle ne répondit pas à son ami. Le cœur battant et les jambes légèrement tremblantes elle s'approcha de lui. Il était toujours aussi intimidant, encore plus maintenant qu'elle avait vu qu'il possédait un couteau.

— Hé ! dit–elle simplement pour attirer son attention.

Ses épaules tressaillirent légèrement et il se retourna vers elle, guère surpris. La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus haussa un sourcil inquisiteur face à cette constatation. Il avait déjà rangé son arme blanche avant qu'elle ait le temps de voir quoi que ce soit. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'elle se planta en face de lui qu'elle s'autorisa à parler une nouvelle fois.

— B–bonjour.

— Salut.

Toujours aussi peu bavard, cela lui arracha un sourire. Il ne s'embarrassait pas de politesses inutiles. Alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour s'enquérir de son état de santé, Fried arriva juste derrière elle.

— Je peux savoir ce que tu as Levy ?

— Oh, excuse-moi Fried ! Je te présente celui qui m'a sauvée hier soir, dit–elle en montrant le garçon en face d'elle d'un vague signe de la main.

Si le jeune homme aux cheveux verts avait fait preuve d'hésitation au début, il tâchait de lutter contre les préjugés. À première vue, physiquement, ce type ne lui avait pas paru très recommandable. Encore plus s'il se baladait avec une arme. Il ne s'en était pas servi à outrance, il savait au moins se contenir. Il ne connaissait rien de lui, se baser sur le physique était injuste même s'il trahissait souvent les goûts de la personne en question. Pour ce qui était du garçon en face de lui, il semblait réservé, sur la défensive. Peut–être Fried était–il paranoïaque mais il avait l'impression que celui qui avait sauvé Levy cachait beaucoup de choses. En parlant de la jeune fille, à ce moment précis, elle n'avait aucune idée de comment continuer la conversation. Cela lui permit au moins de se rappeler qu'elle ignorait son nom et s'empressa de poser la question.

— D'ailleurs ! Comment t'appelles–tu ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le demander, hier.

Il sembla réfléchir un long moment et sa bouche resta close. Levy était un peu désemparée : fallait–il qu'il réfléchisse pour donner cette réponse ? Ou ne voulait–il pas dire son nom ? Sa voix froide la fit sortir de son tourbillon de questions.

— J'm'appelle Gajil.

C'était un nom qu'elle retiendrait. À coup sûr. Son ventre se noua étrangement et elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Rassuré, Fried s'avança et lui serra amicalement la main, le remerciant encore une fois d'avoir sauvé son amie. Il répondit à son geste de façon assez rigide et se contenta d'hocher la tête. Pas de doute, il ne semblait pas à l'aise dans ce genre de situation ou avec les gens en général.

— Qu'est ce que ces types te voulaient ?

Cachée par Fried, elle s'était avancée de quelques pas et devait à présent lever la tête pour voir celle de Gajil. Ce qu'il était grand ! Un petit sourire se dessina d'ailleurs sur les lèvres de ce dernier face à la fougue de la bleutée et il mit ses mains dans ses poches, comme un réflexe.

— Ils voulaient une revanche pour hier soir. Mais j'ai pas de temps à accorder à ces minables, faut que j'me cherche un coin pour dormir.

Il en profita pour observer rapidement autour de lui. Aucun endroit ne semblait lui convenir ici, tout du moins c'était ce que ces yeux renvoyaient. Levy cligna des yeux. Elle pensait avoir saisi le sens de sa phrase mais voulait tout de même une confirmation pour ne pas se tromper.

— Un coin pour dormir ? la devança Fried, la tête penchée sur le côté.

Après quelques secondes, Gajil reporta son attention sur eux et poussa un bref soupir qui trahissait son ressentiment. Il n'avait pas envie d'avouer quelque chose d'aussi ridicule. Il était peut–être le plus qualifié pour mener sa mission à bien mais regrettait de n'avoir aucune base fixe pour cela, même pas un hôtel pour se reposer. Il n'avait pas les moyens de se le payer de toute façon. Finalement, posant ses mains sur ses hanches, il prit le ton le plus détaché possible. Comme si ce n'était pas important ou que la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus et son ami en manteau rouge ne devaient pas y répondre.

— Ouais, j'viens pas d'ici donc ça va faire quelques jours que je visite le dessous des ponts.

— Qu'est ce que tu fais à Magnoria si tu n'y vis pas ? Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit hier soir ? Nous t'aurions hébergé avec plaisir ! dit la bleutée, plus que surprise.

De la contrition apparaissait aussi sur son visage. Elle aurait eu l'occasion de payer la dette qu'elle avait envers lui la veille au soir déjà. Bien sûr elle ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il n'avait pas de toit sur la tête. Levy s'était doutée qu'il ne venait pas de Magnoria puisque ni elle ni ses amies ne l'y avaient vu.

— J'ai quelque chose à faire ici. Disons que c'est un voyage d'affaires. Mais… je serais pas contre un hébergement.

Bon, il sous–entendait apparemment que ce n'était pas ses oignons. S'il ne souhaitait pas en révéler plus elle ne pouvait pas le forcer. Il était peut–être tenu par le secret professionnel ? Ce garçon l'intéressait trop, elle voulait apprendre à le connaître à un tel point qu'elle ressentait des émotions toutes nouvelles.

— Lucy acceptera je pense, sourit Fried. Et il y a assez de place dans ma voiture. Tu as des affaires quelque part ou c'est bon ?

Un demi–sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Gajil et il secoua négativement la tête. Les seules affaires dont il avait besoin il les portait sur lui. Pourquoi s'encombrer d'un sac ou d'une valise inutile ? Surtout qu'il n'était pas loin d'avoir atteint son objectif. Il se raidit et émit un petit grognement en sentant que Levy lui avait attrapé la main. Il lui répondit par un sourire crispé et tous les trois se dirigèrent vers la voiture du type aux cheveux verts.

— Ne t'en fais pas, tu te sentiras bien chez nous. Il y a un peu de monde et l'animation ne manque pas, lui avait–elle assuré en souriant.

Elle avait un sourire adorable, soit dit en passant. Entrer dans la demeure des Heartfilia ne le dérangeait pas bien au contraire. Par contre il n'aimait pas la voiture… pas du tout. Les évènements prenaient une drôle de tournure.


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4 : Sans titre.

**Note de l'auteur :** Oui je poste le chapitre 4 alors que le chapitre 6 n'est même pas achevé, je sais. Simplement que j'aime pas faire attendre mes lecteurs trop longtemps. Même si on me presse pas, je le fais moi-même parce que ça me gêne. Donc le voila. J'vais essayer de me donner un bon coup de pied aux fesses pour avancer plus vite. Je suis dans ma période sadique donc ça devrait aller puisque le chapitre 6 est relativement… méchant +—+ enfin vous verrez, vous verrez.

Hein, un problème avec le titre ? Oh vous pensez que c'est parce que j'avais pas d'idées ! :D Bah c'est pas totalement faux *PAN* mais vous comprendrez en lisant. Ah une dernière chose. Bon, elle a peut-être eu un One Shot entier pour son anniversaire mais j'm'en fous, je dédicace tout de même ce chapitre à Lia Parce qu'elle le mérite tout simplement.

Oh et puisque je suis d'humeur sadique je souhaite aussi à la plupart des lecteurs de cette fanfiction une bonne rentrée scolaire tandis que moi je passe mes journées à laisser mon royal postérieur sur mon fucking lit à rien branler et ce jusqu'au 28 janvier :D Détestez mwaaaahhh ! Je vous laisse à votre lecture !

* * *

Comme par hasard Fried, Levy et Gajil s'étaient retrouvés dans les embouteillages à la sortie de la ville. Après avoir fait plus ample connaissance avec le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, ils étaient retournés à la voiture. Ils n'avaient cependant pas étés assez rapides pour éviter les bouchons. Autant dire que Gajil vivait un véritable enfer. Préférant le silence, il avait omis de dire qu'il était atteint du mal de transport. Maintenant qu'ils roulaient, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Allongé sur la banquette arrière, une de ses mains était plaquée contre sa bouche et l'autre appuyait sur son ventre.

— Tout va bien, Gajil ? lui avait demandé Levy, inquiète par son teint pâle et la moiteur de sa peau.

Il ne lui avait pas répondu. Sans doute ne le pouvait–il pas sans rendre son repas. Il préférait contempler les nuages qu'il voyait au travers de la vitre et l'ignorer. Levy ne fit pas d'autres remarques mais lui jeta quelques regards de temps en temps pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Son nouvel ami avait l'air de prendre cela pour de la condescendance et au vu de ses grognements, il ne le supportait guère. Heureusement qu'ils ne roulaient pas vite ! Une fois les routes les plus empruntées derrière eux, les cahots du sentier menant à la maison Heartfilia succédèrent aux pavés rectilignes de la ville et Fried put accélérer légèrement. Peu de voitures empruntaient cette route-ci mais les nids de poule ne permettaient pas de gagner énormément de temps. Et Gajil ne semblait pas apprécier que la voiture bouge dans tous les sens. L'unique moment où ses soupirs rauques cédèrent la place au silence fut lorsqu'ils passèrent les grilles de la propriété. Inquiets de ne plus rien entendre, les deux jeunes gens s'étaient brièvement retournés vers lui. Son regard peu commode leur apprit qu'il n'allait pas beaucoup mieux.

Une fois la voiture arrêtée, il fallut au jeune homme trois bonnes minutes pour descendre. Fried lui tenait aimablement la portière. L'aura étrange qui se dégageait de Gajil le rendait presque coupable d'assister à cette scène. Quant à Levy, elle le soutenait par le bras en se voulant la plus gentille possible.

— Tu aurais du nous dire que tu étais malade en voiture…

— Et si j'avais pas envie que tu le saches ?

La jeune femme baissa les yeux, refermant la bouche face à son ton sec et dur. Son ami aux cheveux verts sourit malgré lui. C'était classique chez les hommes de vouloir cacher leurs faiblesses. Surtout aux yeux d'une femme. Malgré son refus, cela n'empêchait pas Levy de le soutenir jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse marcher sans tituber. Son sourire qui s'était fané face à sa réplique se redessina à nouveau sur ses lèvres. Elle semblait étrangement guillerette de lui faire découvrir l'endroit où elle habitait. Il y portait d'ailleurs beaucoup d'attention, observant chaque mur que ce soit ceux des grilles ou ceux de la bâtisse. Fried entra, prétextant annoncer la nouvelle et calmer les ardeurs des plus effrontés qui se seraient empressés de poser des questions embarrassantes. Comme Mirajane ou Natsu par exemple. La première risquait d'être particulièrement difficile à contenir.

— C'est grand, lâcha Gajil une fois qu'il eut disparu.

Il ne paraissait guère impressionné, pourtant. Ce n'était qu'une simple constatation pour briser un silence trop lourd qui serait devenu insupportable.

— Combien de temps restes–tu à Magnoria ? demanda Levy en penchant la tête sur le coté.

Il venait juste d'arriver et elle pensait déjà au moment où il devrait repartir. Sans doute parce qu'elle désirait passer le plus de temps possible avec lui et en profiter pleinement. Elle ne le reverrait peut–être plus ensuite s'il s'en allait.

— J'sais pas, le temps qu'il faudra.

Sa réponse énigmatique n'illustrait que trop bien sa personnalité. Un petit vent frais passait dans ses longs cheveux noirs et les faisait flotter gracieusement. Longs, ils l'étaient, encore plus que ceux de Mirajane. Elle retint un rire en se demandant s'il les laissait pousser parce qu'il avait peur du coiffeur, comme bon nombre d'enfants. Quoique, il avait plutôt l'air de n'avoir peur de rien. Lentement, Levy l'attrapa par la manche de son blazer et lui désigna l'intérieur d'un bref signe du menton. Il la fixa quelques instants puis soupira et entra à sa suite, presque résigné.

Une fois la porte passée, il vit une bonne dizaine de paires d'yeux se fixer sur lui et lâcha un grognement. Être au centre de l'attention n'était pas pour lui. L'ombre lui allait mieux. Il resta donc calmement en retrait le temps que Levy les saluent tous. Puis vint le tour des questions.

— Qui est–ce ? demanda Mirajane en étreignant la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus. Fried nous a dit que tu ramenais quelqu'un mais ne nous a pas dit qui.

— Il s'appelle Gajil, c'est lui qui m'a sauvée hier soir.

Le sang de l'entremetteuse qu'était la barmaid ne fit qu'un tour. Ce fut celle qui s'approcha le plus de Gajil. Elle lui tourna autour avec un air presque machiavélique auquel il répondit par un froncement de sourcils. Les autres –à savoir Erza, Lisanna, Luxus, Natsu, Grey, Lucy et Makarov– restaient prudemment en retrait, sceptiques. À première vue, cet homme ne leur semblait pas plus recommandable que ceux qui avaient attaqué Levy. Ils savaient cependant que la bleutée ne mentait pas, surtout pour un sujet aussi dramatique. Il n'était sans doute pas aussi mauvais que son physique le laissait penser.

— Eh bien… tout ça m'a l'air très intéressant, susurra Mirajane en glissant son regard sur Levy pour jauger sa réaction.

Elle obtint pour unique réaction un « hn » vaguement courroucé et un croisement de bras sec. Cet homme avait de bonnes défenses mais face à ses idées diaboliques pour mettre tout le monde en couple, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Makarov fut le suivant à s'avancer et lui serra solennellement la main malgré sa petite taille.

— C'est vraiment très gentil à vous d'avoir secouru notre chère Levy. Les gens aussi serviables ne courent pas les rues donc je tenais à vous remercier.

— Pas de quoi, répondit Gajil d'une voix blanche en se penchant légèrement pour lui rendre la pareille. C'était bien normal de réagir, j'allais pas la laisser se faire enlever sous mes yeux.

— Lucy ? Il peut rester ici ? Il n'a nulle part où dormir, intervint Levy en se tournant vers sa meilleure amie.

Pensive, la blonde s'était contentée d'observer le brun de loin. Elle se sentait un peu mal à l'aise et n'avait pas encore totalement confiance en lui, comme la plupart des habitants du manoir. Mais il avait sauvé son amie la plus chère. C'était une raison suffisante pour accepter, elle pouvait bien lui rendre ce service en guise de remerciement. Gratifiant Levy d'un sourire, elle opina.

— Virgo à justement fait le ménage dans les chambres vides, il peut en prendre une s'il le souhaite.

À savoir que Virgo était la femme de ménage de la maison. Elle aidait Mirajane pour le service aussi. Un peu comme un majordome au féminin. Alors que toutes les personnes présentes se réunissaient autour de Gajil pour lui poser des questions auxquelles il répondait toujours avec réticence, Levy sentit plus qu'elle ne vit la présence de Jett et Droy dans son dos.

— J'aime pas ce type, lâcha dédaigneusement Jett, les bras croisés.

Ça avait le mérite d'être clair. Une grosse jalousie pointait dans sa voix. Aucun doute qu'il suivait la conversation dès le début et n'aimait pas l'attention et l'admiration que Levy portait à Gajil. Dans le fond, même s'il s'était pris un râteau quelques années plus tôt, il était toujours très attaché à sa meilleure amie. Un peu trop même.

— J'ai pas envie de le juger trop rapidement mais il est trop mystérieux pour être honnête, continua Droy en posant ses mains sur les épaules de Levy.

— Les garçons… je suis sûre que c'est une personne très gentille. Il a juste un peu de mal à s'ouvrir aux autres. Et puis, chacun a ses secrets.

Même si les deux garçons ne parurent pas vraiment convaincus, ils lâchèrent l'affaire parce qu'ils ne souhaitaient pas se disputer de la sorte. Surtout dans un moment pareil où Levy était plus intéressée par un autre garçon qu'eux. Ça leur ferait perdre des points. La bleutée comprit vite que son sauveur avait besoin qu'on vienne à sa rescousse également. Il était noyé sous les questions toujours plus impertinentes de Mirajane et vu la veine qui se mettait à palpiter sur sa tempe, il ne se retiendrait pas beaucoup plus longtemps.

— Si ça ne dérange personne, il faudrait peut–être que je lui fasse visiter la maison.

Après un court moment, le silence revint et la plupart acquiescèrent, libérant enfin le pauvre Gajil. Il la remercia d'un vague sourire lorsqu'elle l'entraîna dehors pour lui montrer le parc plus en détail, en profitant pour lui raconter comment tout avait été construit. Cela remontait à loin, bien avant sa naissance, mais elle avait eut le droit de lire les mémoires du père de Lucy qui l'avait crée. Elle ajouta quelques anecdotes sur certains passages « secrets » qu'elle empruntait avec Lucy quand elles revenaient toutes les deux d'une virée dans les boutiques sans avoir prévenu personne. L'air grandement intéressé du jeune homme la poussait à continuer, elle sentait qu'il buvait presque ses paroles. Évidemment, elle avait peur de l'embêter en déballant des choses trop personnelles mais cela lui faisait du bien d'avoir quelqu'un à qui dévoiler des secrets, tout en sachant très bien qu'il n'irait pas les répéter. Même s'ils se connaissaient peu voire pas du tout, le fait qu'il l'ait sauvée avait pesé dans la balance. Elle lui accordait une confiance absolue.

Une fois la petite promenade dans le parc terminée –elle avait dû l'écourter parce que Jett et Droy les suivaient de loin– elle lui fit une visite guidée de sa maison en terminant par sa chambre. Au premier étage, il y avait toujours deux où trois pièces de libre. Levy lui en prêta une pour son séjour et lui expliqua comment la vie fonctionnait dans la demeure. Gajil se contentait de hocher la tête, compréhensif, mais ne pipait mots et gardait les mains dans les poches. Comme il n'avait pas d'affaires à déposer dans la chambre qu'il occuperait, Levy continua la visite avec le troisième étage.

Elle ouvrit la porte de l'observatoire afin de présenter son nouvel ami à Gérald qui y restait cloitré. Cependant, les vapeurs vertes et violettes qui occupaient la salle les empêchèrent d'avancer. Au fond de l'observatoire, ils entendirent les cris de l'astrologue – ais–je oublié de préciser qu'il était aussi alchimiste ? – qui ressemblaient à « Animaaaaaaaaaaaa ! ». Tous les deux décidèrent d'un même regard de le laisser tranquille avec ses expériences douteuses et firent demi–tour.

— Il se passe des trucs louches là–dedans, commenta Gajil.

— C'est Gérald, il a toujours été un peu étrange, il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, répondit Levy avec gêne.

Ils passèrent enfin à la bibliothèque, l'endroit que la jeune fille attendait depuis le début de montrer. Elle était fière de cette collection qui était un peu à elle puisqu'elle avait déjà tout lu. Le brun resta pantois devant la hauteur des étagères et le nombre d'ouvrages. Il n'en avait jamais vu autant de sa vie. Et l'excitation de la jeune fille le laissait sceptique. À peine entrée dans cette pièce qu'elle avait radicalement changée. Joviale, elle sautillait de rayons en étagères, pleinement intégrée dans son élément. Sa timidité avait fondue comme neige au soleil. Soudain, il ne l'intimidait plus. Parce que cette bibliothèque était son repère, l'endroit où rien ne lui arriverait. Déconcerté, Gajil la suivait lentement tandis qu'elle l'exhortait en lui pointant du doigt les nombreuses étagères.

— Regarde ! Toute cette section là parle de l'histoire de Fiore et du manoir, c'était un peu long à lire mais j'ai tout retenu ! s'exclamait–elle joyeusement.

Lui se contentait d'émettre quelques sons impressionnés, perdu dans cet univers qui n'était pas le sien. Sa soudaine proximité avec le monde de la jeune fille l'avait raidi, poussé à encore plus de réticences. Il ne devait pas se rapprocher encore plus, il se l'interdisait. Ignorante des pensées qui animaient la tête de son ami, Levy l'emmena jusqu'à sa section favorite : les contes de fées.

— Justement ! Je vais te prêter un livre, dit-elle soudain, le faisant sortir de ses réflexions.

Pleine d'enthousiasme, elle grimpa à une échelle vers les étages supérieurs. Gajil se contenta de l'observer sans montrer un quelconque signe d'intérêt. Lire ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid, il s'en fichait. Levy semblait y tenir donc il ferait un effort et accepterait son cadeau. Il l'entendit chercher et râler lorsqu'elle tomba sur le mauvais volume. Cela eut le don de le faire sourire et il se retint de balancer une remarque désobligeante pour la taquiner. Finalement, après quelques minutes, elle redescendit de son échelle et lorsqu'il vit le livre, il se demanda sérieusement s'il arriverait à le lire entièrement tellement il semblait volumineux. Elle le lui tendit et il l'attrapa avec réticence, le soupesant rapidement dans ses mains.

— C'est « La Belle et la Bête » lui dit–elle avec un sourire étrangement fier. C'est un de mes livres favoris, ne l'abîme pas s'il te plait.

Les mains du jeune homme passèrent doucement sur la couverture, si légèrement que le bruit qui en émana ressemblait à celui du vent. Son visage aux traits si prononcés ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion. Ni la joie de recevoir un livre, ni le dégoût de l'avoir déjà lu et de ne pas l'avoir apprécié. Au fond d'elle, Levy se demandait s'il aimait son cadeau. À un point tel que cela l'angoissait et que son ventre s'était noué, l'obligeant à s'emmêler les doigts. Elle fit tout de même attention à ne rien montrer pour ne pas le perturber.

— Merci.

Jamais Gajil ne saurait à quel point ce mot la détendit. Et jamais Levy ne saurait que c'était l'une des rares fois qu'il le prononçait. Il était simple, sans intonation particulière. Il fixa la bleutée durant quelques secondes puis son regard se reporta sur le livre entre ses mains.

— Et tu sais traduire aussi ? interrogea–t–il.

La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus haussa un sourcil inquisiteur face à cette demande incongrue. Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête avec une certaine fierté.

— O–oui je… je connais pas mal de langues… qu'elles soient anciennes où actuelles.

Levy n'aimait pas se vanter, la preuve elle bégayait et prenait des couleurs à chaque fois. Intriguée, elle se rapprocha de quelques pas avant de prononcer la phrase qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

— Pourquoi cette question ?

Il avait détourné le regard en l'entendant. Ses yeux s'étaient posés sur la fenêtre et le parc qu'on distinguait au travers des carreaux. Il mit un temps fou à lui répondre. Une autre personne s'en serait peut–être vexée, surtout qu'il ne lâcha qu'un « comme ça, pour savoir » bien évasif. La curiosité de Levy n'était pas vraiment satisfaite mais elle n'allait pas insister. Un long silence s'ensuivit, qu'aucun d'eux n'avait l'air de vouloir briser. Après ce qui sembla un moment d'intense réflexion, Gajil soupira. Il fit sursauter la jeune femme lorsqu'il déposa sèchement un livre sur la table à coté d'eux avec un claquement sec.

— Tu penses que tu pourrais traduire ça ? demanda–t–il froidement.

Le regard de Levy passa rapidement de Gajil au livre, comme si elle mettait du temps à comprendre sa question. Un grognement de la part du jeune homme lui fit comprendre qu'il voulait une réponse au plus vite. Lui n'hésitait pourtant pas à prendre son temps avant de parler. Elle s'installa à table et contempla la couverture avant de se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait.

— Il n'y a pas de titre ? C'est étrange pour un livre.

— Qu'est ce que j'en sais moi ? c'pas le titre que j'aimerais que tu traduises, plutôt ce qu'il y a l'intérieur.

Ses joues rosirent et elle ouvrit le livre afin d'avoir une bonne raison de ne pas le regarder. Sa question était–elle déplacée ? Elle ne le pensait pas. Peut–être que Gajil n'appréciait pas de devoir avouer qu'il ignorait quelque chose. Ce qui expliquait son ton dur et froid. Elle lut la première page afin de savoir un peu de quoi le livre parlait. L'excitation de traduire une œuvre inconnue faisait battre le cœur plus vite. De ce qu'elle avait compris de la préface, il s'agissait d'un livre qui possédait une sorte de clé. Une solution à un problème ? Elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir bien traduit mais une phrase disait que ce livre détenait le pouvoir de sauver ceux à qui elle tenait. Malheureusement elle en savait encore trop peu pour continuer sans noter ce qu'elle traduisait ailleurs. La traduction d'un tel livre était–elle nécessaire à Gajil ? Surtout d'un livre traitant d'un sujet aussi bizarre… Il s'était installé dans son dos et observait par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune femme. Elle voulut lui poser la question mais se ravisa. S'il ne lui en avait pas dit davantage, c'est que cela devait être personnel. Même si elle avait l'ardente envie de le savoir. Avait–il besoin de protéger ses amis à lui ? S'il avait des problèmes il fallait le dire, prévenir quelqu'un ! Détournant avec peine son regard du livre, la bleutée répondit enfin à la question du brun.

— Je pourrais le traduire oui. Il est écrit dans une langue ancienne mais utilise de nombreux termes que j'ai étudiés. Par contre, cela me prendra un peu de temps.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et un demi–sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Pour une fois il avait l'air satisfait. Il avait déclaré avoir du temps devant lui vu qu'il ignorait la durée de son séjour à Magnoria. La jeune fille tâcherait de terminer la traduction avant qu'il ne reparte. Sans se douter que ce livre était plus important qu'il n'y paraissait.


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5 : Facettes

**Note de l'auteur :** Me revoila, encore et toujours en retard je sais. Même si le chapitre 6 n'avance pas d'un poil, je me devais de publier le chapitre 5. Je déteste faire attendre les gens parce qu'à force on ne se rappelle plus ce qui s'est passé avant dans la fic' et on a plus envie de la lire. Mais avec tous les cadeaux que j'ai reçus aujourd'hui, j'ai été assez remotivée pour avancer et je ferais de mon mieux. Pour vous remercier de m'avoir souhaité mon anniversaire et parce que cela me paraît un bon jour pour poster, voila le chapitre 5. En espérant qu'il vous plaira. Attention, fin sadique ! +.+

* * *

Cela faisait à présent trois jours que Gajil vivait dans le manoir. Même s'il restait encore assez réservé, il était plus détendu que lors de son arrivée. Il se montrait provocant et bagarreur envers Natsu et Grey, se joignant volontiers à leurs mêlées. Le deuxième jour, alors que tout le monde mangeait tranquillement à table, le jeune homme aux cheveux roses avait balancé de la purée dans les beaux cheveux noirs du nouveau. S'en était ensuivi un duel au couteau debout au milieu des assiettes. Levy n'avait jamais autant ri de sa vie malgré le chaos qui avait redoublé d'intensité avec l'arrivée de son sauveur. Même s'il parlait peu, il semblait s'être bien intégré et cela la rendait heureuse. Elle aurait aimé qu'il reste avec elle, c'était égoïste mais elle en ressentait le besoin et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer.

Levy resta dans la bibliothèque pendant toute la soirée de vendredi soir. Entourée de livres et dans son élément, elle s'était mise à la traduction après être rentrée du travail. Le livre sous ses yeux lui posait une colle. Il était rempli de phrases alambiquées, incompréhensibles et si complexes qu'elle s'en arrachait presque les cheveux. Il était facile de traduire et plus difficile de comprendre ce qu'elle transcrivait. Les mots qui revenaient le plus souvent étaient « amis », « pouvoirs » et « protéger ». C'était un livre étrange, elle n'en cernait pas le but, la moindre phrase restait floue. Il semblait raconter une histoire celle d'humains plus forts que des humains. D'un pouvoir caché à réveiller. La bleutée avait bien compris qu'il servait à protéger les gens cependant il n'y avait rien dans le livre qui expliquait réellement comment le faire. Pas de mode d'emploi, pas d'indications, rien. Elle pataugeait et avait du mal à s'en sortir. Elle ne possédait pas assez d'informations pour comprendre tout cela. Et Gajil n'était sans doute pas capable de les lui fournir. En parlant de lui, il tentait de mesurer son impatience mais il avait parfois du mal à la cacher et à ne pas se montrer brusque. Heureusement que Levy parvenait à rester calme et à rire malgré la pression qu'il faisait peser sur elle.

Pourtant toute cette réflexion la hantait et l'empêchait presque de dormir la nuit. De plus, avec son travail, elle avait peu de temps à consacrer à la traduction. Du moins, pas autant qu'elle l'aurait souhaité. Il était tard lorsqu'elle ressortit. Sa nuque était raide et son dos douloureux d'avoir passé toute sa soirée sur une chaise inconfortable. Il était l'heure de se coucher. Demain au moins elle pourrait faire la grasse matinée. Refermant la porte de son petit paradis avec le livre sous le bras, elle s'apprêta à descendre pour déposer l'ouvrage dans sa chambre lorsqu'elle perçut une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien à présent.

— Pourquoi est ce qu'ils ont décidé ça aussi vite ? J'en suis à la moitié de la mission, ce sera bientôt terminé, ils pourraient attendre !

En entendant la voix de Gajil, la jeune femme s'accroupit en haut de l'escalier. Du petit coin où elle se trouvait, en haut des marches, elle avait une vue parfaite sur ce qui se tramait plus bas. Le jeune homme avait l'air horriblement énervé contre quelqu'un au téléphone. Elle ne percevait pas ce que disait son interlocuteur mais impossible de manquer la voix de son sauveur.

— Comment ça « trop long » ? Ça ne fait qu'une semaine ! Je me fiche des ordres, je suis contre !

Perdue, Levy clignait des yeux et restait coite. De quels ordres Gajil parlait–il ? Était–ce lié à sa mission ? Il venait apparemment d'apprendre une nouvelle qui ne lui plaisait pas : le mécontentement se lisait sur son visage. Elle n'osa pas bouger et sortir de sa cachette improvisée de peur qu'il ne s'énerve un peu plus. Enfin, s'il tournait la tête vers sa gauche il la repérerait automatiquement et comprendrait qu'elle l'épiait. Heureusement pour la bleutée, sa discussion tourna court et il partit s'enfermer rageusement dans sa chambre deux pièces plus loin. Il fit tout de même attention à ne pas claquer la porte histoire d'éviter que des gens arrivent pour savoir ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle put enfin traverser le couloir et entrer dans la sienne pour y déposer ses affaires, la tête pleine de questions. Elle fourra le livre dans son sac à main en vue de le ressortir quand elle aurait du temps libre à passer à Magnoria.

Cette nuit là, elle ne s'endormit que tardivement pour se réveiller plus tôt qu'elle ne l'avait prévu. Elle flemmarda quelques minutes dans son lit et gémit lorsque le soleil illumina sa tête d'une lumière dorée. Au moins, le manque de sommeil avait disparu. Épuisée, elle n'avait même pas rêvé. Après avoir passé une bonne demi-heure dans son lit alors qu'elle était éveillée, son rituel du matin commença et elle descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Ça chahutait déjà en bas, elle entendait Natsu crier. À peine arrivée dans le grand salon, elle vit une dizaine d'assiettes brisées au sol, la vitre d'un vaisselier fendue et Grey assommé dans un coin. Mirajane était devenue rouge de colère et était presque en train de baver de rage de voir sa faïencerie détruite.

Levy esquiva le grabuge et s'installa à table, à coté d'une Lucy qui s'enfilait deux aspirines et de Gajil qui ignorait superbement les regards menaçants de Jett un peu plus loin. Il semblait sourd à toute cette agitation mais on voyait qu'il avait du mal à manger tranquillement. Après avoir salué la blonde qui n'avait répondu que par un grognement –Loki était entré par sa fenêtre hier alors que les deux filles discutaient et Levy doutait qu'il en soit ressorti juste après vu l'air fatigué de son amie– elle se retourna vers son sauveur qui semblait enfermé dans un de ses nombreux silences pesants. Il se retenait de balancer une remarque à ceux qui faisaient du bruit, ça se voyait.

– Coucou, Gajil. Tu as bien dormi ? demanda Levy en s'installant à coté de lui.

— Ouais, c'est largement mieux que d'être dehors, lui répondit–il avec un petit sourire.

La jeune femme émit un léger rire puis se mit à beurrer ses tartines tout en se servant une tasse de chocolat chaud. Gajil avait déjà presque fini son petit déjeuner mais il paraissait enclin à l'attendre. Après quelques minutes où elle restait concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait et que lui trouvait soudain un certain attrait au mur, la bleutée se jeta enfin à l'eau.

– Je me demandais si tu voulais bien m'accompagner à la bibliothèque après ? J'aurais besoin de plus de livres pour traduire celui que tu m'as prêté et je n'ai pas envie de me faire agresser une nouvelle fois.

Le menton calé dans sa grande main, le jeune homme tourna la tête vers elle et la fixa d'un air pensif. Cette fois il ne prit pas longtemps pour répondre.

– Pourquoi pas, ça me dérange pas. Même involontairement on dirait que j'suis devenu ton garde du corps, ricana–t–il.

Elle détourna le regard et rougit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Il était moins grand qu'Elfman mais semblait tout aussi efficace. Et avoir quelqu'un comme lui qui la protégeait était étonnamment rassurant et gênant.

— Je vais préparer mes affaires ! dit–elle une fois son repas englouti.

Il lui répondit vaguement et elle prit ça pour un « je t'attends ». Levy en profita pour s'éclipser dans sa chambre et se préparer. Elle ne travaillait pas le samedi, elle pouvait se permettre de mettre une jolie tenue. Adaptée à la marche tout de même, elle ne demanderait pas à Fried de les emmener. Surtout si le jeune homme avait un vilain mal de transport. Levy opta pour une jolie robe bleue, des ballerines et un bandeau rouge pâle. Elle remplit son sac en prenant garde à ne rien oublier, passa rapidement par la salle de bains et s'apprêta à sortir de la chambre. Sur le seuil elle tomba nez à nez avec Erza et recula d'un pas avec une petite exclamation surprise.

— E–Erza ? Il y a un problème ?

Elle tremblait et des tâches pourpres s'épanouissaient sur son visage. Ses yeux écarquillés trahissaient la panique qui l'habitait et ce fut par bégayements qu'elle lui répondit :

— O–oui ! Je… c'est… à propos d–du rendez–vous… avec Gé–Gérald…

La jeune femme pourtant si autoritaire, courageuse et rigide avait mis plus d'une minute à déballer cette seule et unique phrase. Inspirant un grand coup, elle entra comme une tornade dans la chambre de Levy et referma sèchement la porte, les enfermant à l'intérieur. Peut–être pour éviter que Mirajane ne vienne fouiner. Il paraissait qu'elle avait mis des caméras à certains endroits. Cette rumeur n'avait jamais été prouvée Mirajane s'arrangeait pour étouffer preuves et désirs de vérité.

— Ah ? C'est bientôt ? demanda Levy avec son sourire encourageant.

Erza hocha affirmativement la tête, le visage crispé. Ses lèvres semblaient collées et il lui était difficile de prononcer un son. Elle semblait visiblement en proie à un angoisse énorme. L'affolement semblait faire fluctuer sa voix : d'abord elle bégayait et ensuite elle s'exprimait trop rapidement.

— C'est ce soir ! s'écria–t–elle, faisant bondir la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus. M–mais… Tout ira bien, je le sais ! Tu aurais une minute ?

Elle se mit à tourner autour de Levy pour voir comment elle était habillée, enregistrant chaque détail. Une robe bleue ou jaune n'irait sans doute pas à la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges. Son affolement avait beau être amusant à regarder, il se montrait aussi plutôt étouffant. La moindre question de sa part nécessitait une réponse immédiate. Après une dizaine de minutes passées à commenter toutes les tenues choisies par Erza, elles optèrent pour une robe en satin noir qui lui allait plutôt bien. Enfin satisfaite, elle sortit et décida d'aller passer ses nerfs sur Lucy pour le parfum, la coiffure et le vernis à ongles.

Levy en profita pour descendre quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier. Elle ne considérait pas avoir perdu du temps, c'était important d'aider ses amies. Sauf que Gajil était certainement en train de l'attendre et de s'impatienter en bas. Elle glissa rapidement sur le marbre du sol en tenant son sac pour éviter que des objets s'en échappe –elle n'avait pas eu le temps de le fermer– et déboula devant lui.

— Désolée du retard, s'excusa–t–elle platement en réajustant ses cheveux qui étaient partis dans tous les sens.

Adossé au mur à coté de la porte, il observait silencieusement la télévision de loin. Lisanna et Luxus regardaient une drôle d'émission et Mirajane leur tournait autour. À sa tête, on comprenait qu'elle n'aimait pas que sa sœur se colle au blond. Même si ce dernier ne semblait pas y prêter une grande attention. Avec un petit sourire en coin, il se tourna vers la bleutée et se redressa, fourrant une nouvelle fois ses mains dans ses poches.

— Je sais que les filles sont longues à se préparer et puis j'ai connu pire.

Elle sourit à son tour en guise de remerciement pour sa compréhension et poussa la porte, Gajil sur les talons. C'était parti pour une heure de marche avant d'arriver au centre ville de Magnoria. Levy babillait et ne cessait de parler de livres tandis que le jeune homme l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite, observant plutôt les alentours. Le temps passa vite au cours de leur marche et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en ville il ne semblait s'être écoulé que quinze minutes.

— Il y a aussi un endroit où tu voudrais aller hormis la bibliothèque ? interrogea Levy, soucieuse de ne pas l'ennuyer en passant trop de temps entourée de livre.

Il lui faisait plaisir en l'accompagnant là où elle le désirait et il lui semblait nécessaire de lui rendre la pareille. Elle n'en eut cependant pas l'occasion aujourd'hui puisque Gajil secoua la tête de façon négative et ponctua son geste d'un grognement agacé. Comme si ce qu'il allait dire était évident et que ça l'énervait d'avoir à l'expliquer.

— J'suis là pour t'accompagner, ça m'intéresse pas de visiter la ville.

Le sourire de Levy faiblit légèrement et elle détourna le regard. Il lui semblait soudain qu'il était revenu à son attitude de départ avec elle : maussade et réservée. Cela le dérangeait–il de venir avec elle maintenant ? Elle en avait étrangement l'impression. Un faible « d'accord… » sortit de ses lèvres et ce fut en silence qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque. Arrivés devant la porte en verre, Gajil la poussa et laissa entrée la bleutée avant de la refermer derrière eux. Le silence lourd d'histoire tomba sur eux tandis qu'ils laissaient la rue agitée derrière eux. C'était cette sensation que Levy adorait quand elle était entourée de livre. L'atmosphère chargée de savoir qui l'entourait elle se sentait en sécurité à l'intérieur.

Elle s'était rapidement installée à une table avec ses affaires et était partie chercher d'autres livres pour continuer sa traduction. Gajil attendait dans un coin sombre situé juste à coté d'une fenêtre, à l'ombre d'une étagère croulante d'anciens volumes. Ils sortirent vers onze heures pour aller s'acheter un sandwich. Levy en avait besoin ou ses neurones allaient griller. Le jeune homme avait déjà grogné qu'elle devait se ménager mais elle n'avait pas donné suite. Quand un livre lui plaisait elle le lisait jusqu'au bout aussi difficile à comprendre soit–il.

Ils traversaient une petite ruelle lorsqu'ils croisèrent la route d'un type étrange. Levy ne nota pas dès le départ qu'il ne faisait que de la fixer, elle. Trop occupée à se demander combien de temps la traduction lui prendrait encore, elle suivait machinalement Gajil sans trop réfléchir au chemin qu'il empruntait. Ce ne fut qu'au moment où il s'arrêta net qu'elle comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

— Je vois que tu perds pas ton temps Gajil, ricana–t–il avec un ton moqueur à peine voilé.

Surprise, Levy cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et dévisagea les deux hommes. Ils se connaissaient c'était logique si cet inconnu avec une rayure de peinture noire sur le travers du visage l'avait appelé par son prénom. La bleutée ouvrit la bouche pour quémander quelques informations et ne pas être totalement larguée mais Gajil la devança.

— Ta gueule Toto', grogna–t–il sourdement.

— Déjà c'est Totomaru s'il te plaît, le corrigea l'autre d'un ton tout aussi sec.

C'était à prévoir, Levy ne comprenait plus rien et restait silencieuse entre les deux. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de s'entendre vraiment bien. Quant à elle, elle avait l'impression d'être de trop et voulait savoir qui était ce mec qui venait de les aborder. C'était un minimum de politesse non ? Aussi profita–t–elle de ce léger moment de calme pour placer la question fatidique.

— Vous vous connaissez ? demanda–t–elle en toute innocence.

Dans son dos elle entendit Gajil renifler mais ne tourna pas la tête vers lui. Elle ne sentait pas le danger. Elle se pensait en sécurité parce qu'il était présent et n'avait pas remarqué son changement d'attitude. En face d'elle et les bras croisés, Totomaru se mit à ricaner avec un air mauvais.

— Évidemment qu'on se connait, on est dans la même guilde petite idiote.

Un grondement dans son dos sonna comme un avertissement et la fit frissonner. Elle fit un pas en arrière face au ton qu'avait employé l'autre ainsi qu'à la surprise qui l'avait envahie. Elle avait fait partie de Fairy Tail. Elle en faisait toujours partie même, malgré sa dissolution. L'esprit de la guilde ne s'éteignait pas et les liens crées étaient indestructibles. Sauf que Totomaru semblait plutôt parler d'une guilde bien réelle, perdurant malgré l'interdiction formelle de Guran.

— U–une guilde ? bredouilla–t–elle, ahurie. M–mais il n'y a plus de guildes, le gouvernement les a interdites !

Y'avait il eu des privilégiés ? Est-ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu l'ordre de se dissoudre et avaient pu continuer leurs activités ? C'était clairement du favoritisme et personne n'aurait accordé ce droit à quelques élus.

— Les guildes noires, ça existe encore, gamine.

Non, pourquoi fallait–il que ce soit _lui_ qui prononce ces mots ? Les guildes noires étaient souvent celles qui comprenaient des tueurs à gages et tout un tas d'autres personnes peu recommandables. Même lorsque les guildes officielles régnaient encore on utilisait ce terme de « guildes noires ». C'était presque comme un synonyme pour le terme de gangs. Le problème étant que les guildes avaient souvent plus de moyens et possédaient davantage de membres qu'un simple regroupement de jeunes des banlieues. Pourquoi Gajil devait–il faire partie d'une de ces factions alors qu'il l'avait sauvée ? C'était impossible !

— L'heure est venue Gajil, le maître nous attend et il lui faut la fille.

Qui ça, elle ? Qu'est ce qu'elle avait à voir avec cette histoire ? Elle se tourna vers son sauveur tout en s'éloignant légèrement. Elle doutait soudain qu'il la sauve comme la dernière fois, même si ses yeux le suppliaient. Il y était indifférent à présent, cela se lisait sur ses traits. Sans crier gare, il lui sauta dessus et l'attrapa à la gorge. Levy ne put que reculer, apeurée, mais il la plaqua au mur et lui coupa toute chance d'esquiver. Un petit cri lui échappa tandis que ses jambes ramollissaient. Sa respiration était hachée, nouée par la peur et l'incompréhension. Et par la main de Gajil également qui cherchait à la faire sombrer dans l'inconscience. Même les larmes qui coulèrent sur ses joues ne l'attendrirent pas. Ses yeux étaient emplis de cruauté et de sadisme comme elle n'en avait jamais vu.

— Gajil… articula–t–elle avec difficulté, comme un dernier appel à l'aide qu'il ne releva pas.

Son visage était plus froid que jamais, comme figé. Elle comprit qu'elle avait été dupée. Royalement. Et que même si elle ne mourait pas ici, plus jamais elle ne reverrait ses autres amis. Il resserra encore sa prise, sentant son pouls battre trop vite sous ses doigts. Son souffle saccadé se changea en soupirs désespérés jusqu'à ce que sa tête retombe sur le coté, évanouie.

— T'aurais pu faire ça plus rapidement, râla Totomaru qui s'était contenté d'observer la scène avec un sourire narquois.

Gajil ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de jeter Levy par-dessus son épaule. Elle était inconsciente, se montrer doux ne changerait rien. Il disparut dans le labyrinthe des ruelles de Magnoria tandis que le soleil commençait son déclin dans le ciel pour mourir quelques heures plus tard dans un ciel rouge de sang.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6 : L'envers du décor**

**Note de l'auteur : **Non non, je ne suis pas morte hein. J'ai eu une grosse période de page blanche et de doutes sur la qualité véritable de cette fanfiction (vu le peu de commentaires hein...) mais je ne suis pas morte. Et je reviens en force ! Donc bon, au final même si moins de gens que ce que j'espérais lisent cette fanfiction, ça ne m'empêchera pas de la finir mais bon. En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise même s'il est rempli de sadisme et de cruauté.

* * *

Levy venait tout juste de reprendre connaissance mais n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. Tout simplement parce qu'elle ignorait où elle était et à qui appartenaient les voix diffuses autour d'elle. Perdue dans un endroit qui semblait hostile, mieux valait continuer à jouer l'inconsciente. D'abord elle devait analyser et recueillir des informations. Après, seulement, elle pourrait se permettre de bouger et d'agir en fonction de ce qu'elle aurait appris.

La première des choses qu'elle nota fut le sol dur et froid sur lequel elle se trouvait étendue. Étrangement, elle était toujours libre de ses mouvements. Par conséquent, soit ses ravisseurs étaient assez puissants et nombreux pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir, soit elle était déjà enfermée quelque part. Par contre, elle ne sentait pas son sac, d'où l'idée qu'il lui avait été dérobé. Les voix à présent. Elle n'en reconnaissait aucune et elles lui paraissaient toutes emplies de fourberie. Devait-elle ouvrir les yeux ? Non, elle avait peur de ce qui pourrait lui arriver si on remarquait qu'elle était réveillée. Levy savait qu'elle avait des ennuis. La seule question qu'elle se posait était : « Pourquoi ? … Comment ? » Elle connaissait la réponse à cette dernière interrogation malgré son refus de l'admettre. La douleur de sa tête meurtrie n'était rien comparée à son cœur qui se déchirait sur cette cruelle réalité trop insurmontable à énoncer. Gajil avait beau avoir frappé fort, la souffrance physique restait superficielle à côté du reste.

Comment avait-elle pu être aussi bête ? Qu'espérait-elle de cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait même pas ?! Elle l'avait cru bon et gentil. Elle s'était trompée. Lamentablement plantée. Trop naïve, comme toujours. Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, la jeune femme était la seule à lui avoir fait confiance immédiatement. Parce qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie. Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Levy ne le savait plus tout d'un coup. Tout ce qui restait dans sa tête était qu'il l'avait dupée. Peu importait à quel moment il en avait eu l'intention. Elle était abattue.

— Ça va faire une heure, merde ! Le maître va s'impatienter si elle continue de pioncer ! râla une voix furieuse qui manqua de la faire tressaillir.

Le maître ? Quel maître ? Mais où était-elle tombée ? Sa curiosité la poussait à ouvrir les yeux et sa raison lui disait de ne pas bouger. Elle avait peur. Peur de ce qu'on allait lui faire. Parce que oui, il était clair qu'elle avait été amenée dans cet endroit dont elle ignorait tout pour une raison bien précise.

— T'inquiète, on va la réveiller vite fait ! Un bon coup de pied marche toujours ! s'exclama une autre voix en réponse à la première.

— Non ! s'interposa une fille qu'elle ne voyait pas. Jubia a reçu des ordres et elle les appliquera. Le maître la veut en parfaite possession de ses moyens, Jubia ne vous laissera pas la blesser.

Entendre cette femme qui semblait la défendre parler d'elle à la troisième personne était assez louche pour la convaincre rester immobile encore un peu. La peur grandissait, sournoise, elle se mettait à sinuer dans son ventre et faisait battre son cœur plus vite. Le froid qui collait à sa peau n'était qu'une pauvre excuse à ses légers tremblements qu'elle espérait invisibles.

— Allez, de toute façon elle s'en prendra plein la gueule, donc un peu plus ou un peu moins…

Quelques protestations se firent entendre mais les hommes semblaient décidés à l'accueillir « chaleureusement » et rien n'y fit. Levy savait qu'elle n'échapperait pas à son traitement, la défendre était peine perdue. Les yeux toujours étroitement clos, sa surprise fut telle qu'elle cria et sursauta lorsqu'on lui jeta un seau d'eau glacée. Paniquée et désorientée, elle savait pertinemment que son inconscience ne pouvait plus être mimée.

Trop d'informations lui parvenaient lorsque ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Elle se trouvait dans une salle immense faite de pierre grise et sinistre, parsemée de tables et de chaises, certaines rondes, d'autres rectangulaires. Comme à l'intérieur d'un restaurant mais aucun d'entre eux ne s'installerait dans un endroit aussi glauque et si peu éclairé les torches fixées au mur n'offraient que peu de chaleur et de luminosité. On distinguait vaguement quelques portes dans l'ombre menant vers d'autres pièces inconnues. Au vu de l'architecture, la bleutée se serait crue dans un château. Par les rares et pourtant immenses fenêtres qui se trouvaient dans cette salle, Levy pouvait observer un ciel nuageux et noir, signe qu'il faisait nuit. Rien de bien familier qui pourrait l'aider à comprendre où elle était.

Après ces rapides constatations, elle voulut se relever et courir sans réfléchir mais son cerveau préférait analyser la situation et trouver la meilleure solution pour fuir plutôt que de bouger immédiatement. Or, des solutions, elle n'en voyait aucune. Il y avait bien trop de monde, des paires d'yeux la cernaient de tous les côtés. Aucune échappatoire possible, elle se ferait rattraper à coup sûr. Effrayée, un couinement lui échappa et elle recula jusqu'à buter contre le coin d'un mur froid et gris. Le contact de la pierre mêlé à celui de l'eau glacée qui collait sa robe à son corps la fit frissonner. Des rires moqueurs fusèrent autour d'elle et la jeune femme préféra se recroqueviller sur elle-même. C'était le seul moyen de défense qu'il lui restait. Ne pas répondre, baisser la tête… subir sans rien dire. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de passer pour une gentille fille docile et soumise si elle voulait que tout ce beau monde garde son calme et ne pas avoir d'ennuis.

— Eh ben tu nous as ramené une jolie chose, Gajil ! Ce serait dommage de pas en profiter un peu avant que le maître se charge de son cas, ricana un type, suivi par l'approbation des autres.

Quoi ? Gajil ? Où était-il ? Elle avait besoin d'aide et il était là, il pourrait la sauver comme il l'avait déjà fait ! D'accord… il l'avait assommée. Violemment même. Mais peut-être avait-il une bonne raison ? Une grosse partie de sa conscience refusait encore de le voir comme quelqu'un de mauvais. Elle s'accrochait toujours à cet espoir à présent invisible. S'il n'était pas là pour la défendre, elle ne s'en sortirait pas ici. Elle voyait déjà sa fin arriver ; elle ne résisterait pas à un tel groupe de personnes qui lui étaient hostiles. Après tout, même si elle ne connaissait le jeune homme que depuis quelques jours, cela lui paraissait impossible de changer à ce point de personnalité. À moins de jouer la comédie. Et encore, il fallait le faire très bien. Maintenant… vu ses actes… elle le pensait capable de tout.

— Allez Gajil, c'est toi qui l'a rapportée alors tu peux l'avoir en premier. T'as pas envie de te faire plaisir ?

Le type ayant prononcé ces mots s'était avancé vers une table un peu éloignée des autres. Même dans une telle pénombre, Levy reconnût le jeune homme aussitôt. Vêtu d'un long manteau noir traînant jusqu'au sol et d'un pantalon blanc, il tournait obstinément le dos à tout le monde. Son style vestimentaire était totalement différent de celui que la jeune femme lui connaissait. Elle s'était surprise à l'imaginer relativement musclé lorsqu'il arborait encore les mêmes vêtements que lors de leur première rencontre. Maintenant que ses bras n'étaient plus masqués par des habits, elle se rendait compte que son imagination timide se trouvait bien loin de la réalité. Gajil était installé à côté d'un type à la peau noire encore plus massif que lui qui semblait pris dans une contemplation silencieuse de la table. Une petite vague de soulagement vint déferler sur elle. Encore une fois, elle se leurrait tellement… Elle ouvrit la bouche pour l'appeler et se ravisa soudain lorsque l'homme qui avait parlé juste avant tapa dans l'épaule du brun qui n'avait pas bougé. Ce geste plutôt amical fut apparemment très mal reçu et rendu de façon bien différente. Le pauvre type ne comprit pas ce qu'il lui arriva, pas plus que la jeune femme. D'un bond, Gajil se redressa de sa chaise pour coller un puissant crochet du droit dans la mâchoire de son congénère qui tomba lourdement au sol un peu plus loin, sonné. Apparemment, le motif de son geste était l'interruption de son repas. Devant la violence et la rapidité du coup, Levy avait sursauté dans son coin et ne fut d'ailleurs pas la seule. La fille qui s'appelait Jubia et qui était toujours à côté d'elle avait également fait un petit bond, suivi d'une faible exclamation qui ressemblait à une protestation. Maintenant qu'elle pouvait la voir elle constatait qu'elle aussi avait des cheveux bleus, légèrement plus longs. Elle était aussi plus forte de constitution qu'elle et son regard semblait légèrement absent. Un mot de Gajil suffit à la faire tourner la tête vers lui. Et ce qu'elle vit dans son regard lui fit peur. Ce n'était plus le même homme qui était en face d'elle.

— Faut qu'j'répète combien d'fois de pas m'déranger quand je mange ? Z'avez besoin que j'vous coupe les oreilles pour que ça rentre mieux ?

Un silence de mort salua ses paroles et tout le monde se prit d'admiration pour ses pieds. L'homme à la peau noire à côté de Gajil fut le premier à le briser en prononçant quelques mots d'une voix grave et profonde, du genre qu'on entendait de loin même s'il ne parlait pas fort.

— Calme toi et pose tes fesses sur cette chaise, tu veux ?

Le jeune homme mit quelques secondes à obéir, sans doute pour prouver qu'il n'aimait pas recevoir d'ordres. Il finit cependant par reprendre sa place en un geste qui respirait l'agressivité. Levy ne l'avait jamais vu aussi violent, c'était à n'y rien comprendre. Certes il avait menacé des gens avec une arme blanche mais il ne s'en était pas servi pour leur porter préjudice ou les blesser. Son apparence lui était familière mais elle ne le reconnaissait plus. Aujourd'hui plus que n'importe quel jour, il lui apparaissait comme étranger. Impuissante face à la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait, des sanglots commencèrent à se faire entendre. Évidemment, tout le monde se tourna vers elle, accentuant ce sentiment sournois de malaise, de danger, de trahison, d'être là où elle ne devait pas être.

— Gajil… aide-moi, couina-t-elle en sentant les larmes salées brûler sa peau froide.

Elle était pathétique de le supplier ainsi et pourtant il restait le dernier espoir qu'elle possédait. Malgré ce qu'il venait de lui faire, malgré sa trahison et sa violence, elle jetait ce qu'il lui restait de confiance sur lui. Son petit cœur s'affola davantage encore lorsqu'il se dirigea vers elle. Son désespoir inhibait le sentiment de colère qui émanait de l'homme qu'elle considérait autrefois comme son ami. Elle se refusait à croire qu'il n'était plus celui qu'elle connaissait. Stupide, elle le savait. L'envie de s'en sortir vivante et sans le moindre dommage, qu'il soit physique ou mental l'obligeait à avoir besoin de lui. Sauf qu'il ne semblait pas déterminé à l'aider, bien au contraire. Le contraste entre le cou de Levy glacé par l'eau et la poigne ferme et chaude de Gajil la fit sursauter. Elle fut violemment soulevée et ne sentit plus le sol, uniquement la douleur provenant de sa nuque qui devait supporter le poids de son corps tout entier. Son cri s'étouffa et mourut pitoyablement tandis que ses pieds battaient vainement l'air. Il la plaqua contre le mur en resserrant sa prise, l'empêchant même de déglutir.

— T'aider ? répéta-t-il avec un rire froid, cruel et dénué de joie.

Son sourire amer disparut en une fraction de seconde pour laisser place à un visage sombre, peint d'une rage innommable. Des exclamations confuses résonnaient autour de la jeune femme qui ne parvenait pas à les percevoir correctement. Le manque d'air la faisait suffoquer, la rendait sourde et plongeait sa vision dans le flou le plus total. De ce qu'elle arrivait à saisir des gestes et des cris autour d'elle, on tentait de retenir Gajil.

— Donne-moi une bonne raison de te venir en aide, siffla-t-il.

Il allait lui écraser la gorge tant il essayait de la coller contre le mur. Si elle avait pu y disparaître, elle l'aurait d'ailleurs fait. La raison de sa haine lui était totalement inconnue mais puisqu'elle était tournée vers sa faible et insignifiante personne, elle devait en être la cause.

— Arrête… supplia-t-elle en s'agrippant faiblement à son bras tendu.

Déjà d'étranges tâches blanches et noires opacifiaient sa vue tandis que ses membres déjà faibles ne lui obéissaient plus, les uns après les autres. L'oxygène commençait dangereusement à lui manquer, ses poumons lui faisaient mal.

— Oh, parce que tu crois que je vais obéir à une chienne dans ton genre ?

Il ne la lâcherait pas. Elle se résigna presque à mourir lorsqu'une grande main se posa sur l'avant bras du jeune homme alors que les siens lâchaient pour pendre mollement contre son corps.

— Gajil. Lâche-la, c'est bon, ordonna une voix grave, celle-là même qui lui avait demandé de s'asseoir.

Ce grand homme à la peau basanée s'était finalement levé pour intervenir. L'effet fut immédiat. Telle une poupée sans vie, la bleutée s'écroula au sol après sa libération. Des spasmes agitaient son corps pendant qu'elle toussait et aspirait tout l'air possible par de grandes goulées avides et sifflantes. Son sang battait dans ses oreilles et son cou qui avait viré au rouge, presque violet. Les larmes lui brouillaient la vue et elle n'entendit ni ne vit plus rien pendant de nombreuses secondes. Se relever et lutter ne servirait plus à rien. Autant rester là, prostrée sur ce sol froid et attendre. Il lui fallut du temps pour se calmer. Levy vit simplement que le type qui venait de stopper Gajil l'emportait à présent par le col de son manteau alors que ce dernier aboyait des insultes. La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus qui l'avait protégée réapparut dans son champ de vision et l'attrapa délicatement pour la soulever. Telle une poupée de chiffon, elle ne réagissait plus.

— Jubia est désolée… elle a essayé de retenir Gajil, s'excusa-t-elle platement.

Levy l'entendait à peine et ne trouva pas la force de répondre pas plus que celle de résister. Elle se laissa traîner loin de tous ces regards emplis de perversion et de domination, loin de cette salle cauchemardesque et lugubre. Ses sentiments, sa douleur avaient finalement eu raison de son envie de bouger. Son corps et son esprit avaient beau être plongés dans un brouillard sombre, elle restait très attentive à son environnement qu'elle enregistrait. Malgré tout, elle devait sortir d'ici. Se reconstruire une fois qu'elle serait en sécurité. La dénommée Jubia la faisait traverser un long corridor aux tons plus chauds que la grande salle dans laquelle elle s'était réveillée. Ses pieds trainaient sur un doux tapis rouge et or avec un bruit feutré, presque inaudible. La lumière contrastait avec l'ombre dans laquelle elle avait été plongée. Ce ne fut qu'au fond de ce couloir qu'elle parvint à distinguer trois portes en chênes, dissimulant des pièces inconnues. Des voix diffusent résonnaient derrière l'une d'entre elles, à laquelle la jeune femme qui soutenait Levy toqua. Presque aussitôt le silence lui répondit avant qu'on ouvre la porte.

— Il ne me semblait pas avoir dit que je voulais voir notre invitée maintenant Jubia. Que fais-tu là ?

— La situation commençait à dégénérer alors Jubia a décidé de venir voir Maître José plus tôt.

Levy venait de se retrouver nez à nez avec un clown. Il n'y avait pas d'autre qualification possible pour cet homme étrange se dressant devant elle. Sa tenue vestimentaire se rapprochait trop de ces animateurs de cirque pour laisser place au doute. Jubia venait apparemment de le déranger dans une activité très importante d'après son air agacé à peine contenu. Il les fit tout de même entrer dans ce qui s'apparentait à un bureau. Cette personne étrange devait être bien importante, elle le sentait. On la fit s'asseoir sur un fauteuil dans lequel elle s'enfonça mollement. L'autre femme s'inclina et ressortit de la pièce, laissant la bleutée seule face à celui qui semblait être le maître de cette guilde noire.

— Bonsoir mademoiselle Macgarden, la salua-t-il une fois qu'ils furent seuls. Je me présente, José, maître de Phantom Lord où vous vous trouvez actuellement.

Eh bien cela répondait à quelques questions et c'était tant mieux. Levy ne prit cependant pas la peine de répondre trop amorphe et plongée dans son désespoir. Elle tentait de combattre, de remonter à la surface mais cette tâche se révélait plus ardue qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé.

— J'imagine que cela vous appartient, continua-t-il en attrapant soudainement son sac posé dans un coin puis en le laissant tomber sur ses genoux.

Ce simple geste la fit tressaillir et elle se mit à fouiller à l'intérieur avec frénésie pour voir si quelque chose manquait. Son portable bien évidemment. Et un certain livre également. La jeune femme cessa ses mouvements et serra son sac contre son ventre comme un objet précieux. Elle ne releva pas la tête et ne répondit pas mais devinait le sourire affable de l'homme en face d'elle.

— Vous devez sans doute vous demander pourquoi vous êtes ici, avança-t-il comme si lui seul pouvait deviner ce genre de choses.

Levy savait déjà pourquoi elle était là. Enfin, dans les grandes lignes uniquement. Le deviner n'avait pas été bien compliqué même si elle pouvait très bien se tromper. Ce n'était qu'une intuition après tout. Dans ses souvenirs des derniers jours qui remontaient comme pour la faire souffrir un peu plus de la trahison de Gajil, de nombreux indices qu'elle n'avait pu déceler auparavant la menaient sur une piste. Son regard voilé par une tristesse et une douleur sourde se posa sur le bureau du maître de cette soi-disant guilde noire et y vit le livre. Celui là même que le jeune homme avait souhaité qu'elle traduise. Sa passion pour les livres et l'intérêt porté pour ce dernier n'excusaient pas le fait de penser que ses ennuis venaient de là.

— C'est à cause de ce livre n'est ce pas ? lâcha-t-elle d'une voix blanche en désignant l'objet incriminé d'un signe du menton.

Le sourire de José s'agrandissant encore lui prouva qu'elle avait raison. Mais qu'elle ignorait encore beaucoup de choses.

— Gajil ne m'a pas menti, vous êtes vraiment intelligente. Parfait…

La gorge de la jeune femme se serra brusquement. Ravaler ses larmes fut difficile. Très difficile. Depuis le début, il s'était joué d'elle comme si elle n'était qu'un vulgaire objet que l'on utilisait au mieux pour ensuite le jeter. Même son sauvetage lui paraissait faux. Mimé. Elle le détestait. Ses mains se serrèrent autour de sa robe jaune trempée et des plis de son sac. Quelle humiliation dans tous les sens du terme.

— Nous avons jugé bon de vous faire venir à Phantom Lord pour continuer le travail de traduction que vous faisiez sur ce livre. Au moins il nous est plus facile de garder un œil sur vous. Sachez que si vous coopérez il ne vous arrivera rien, la seule chose que je souhaite c'est que ce livre soit traduit rapidement.

Des menaces maintenant. Levy avait peur de ce qu'ils pourraient lui faire. Elle ne voulait pas être torturée mais n'avait pas non plus envie de servir leurs intérêts. Après ce qu'elle venait de vivre, ils ne méritaient pas qu'elle leur offre ses services. Surtout que ce fichu bouquin semblait bien important à leurs yeux, tout comme elle. Puisqu'elle possédait ce savoir de traduction entre ses mains, pourquoi ne pas l'utiliser pour faire pression, marchander sa liberté ou, au moins, les ralentir ?

— Et que se passera-t-il si je refuse ? rétorqua-t-elle simplement.

— Cela serait très regrettable… pour vous. Je n'a pas envie d'user de la force mais je n'hésiterais pas, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

Il était on ne peut plus sérieux. Sur le coup, Levy pressentit que si elle faisait quelque chose de mal ou une seule erreur, elle souffrirait également. L'angoisse la fit se rétracter. Elle voulait juste rentrer chez elle en un seul morceau, rien de plus. Était-ce donc si compliqué à comprendre ? Vaincue, elle baissa la tête et ses épaules se voutèrent.

— D'accord… concéda-t-elle avec un sanglot.

Le sourire satisfait de José était insupportable. Elle aurait aimé lutter, se montrer forte mentalement si au moins elle ne l'était pas physiquement. Elle voulut s'enfuir, lui échapper alors qu'il lui avait ordonné de la suivre dans les étroits couloirs, dans les profondeurs sombres de ce bâtiment des plus lugubres mais elle n'en avait plus la force. Voila qu'à présent, elle se retrouvait à fixer un mur sale derrière des barreaux gras dans une prison sans aucune source de lumière. Elle avait froid. Elle avait faim. Elle était terrifiée. Elle était seule. Elle était anéantie.


End file.
